Love Hina The Once and Future Manager
by SlippyTheWeasel
Summary: Keitaro gets voted out as manager. Only after he's gone do they realize what they've lost, and what he went through. Now, the Hinata Manager Recovery Team must retrieve their manager. But, will he WANT to come back? Can they convince him?
1. Chapter 1

**Love Hina – The Once and Future Manager**

**Fanfic **

**Chapter One – Another Day, Another Accident. And Another. And Another…**

**Late April, another Saturday morning, before dawn**

For the last several weeks, Keitaro has been trying to avoid the girls without making it seem like he's ignoring them. Only by working late, sleeping little, and waking early has he been able to keep up with his studies and all the work needed around Hinata-sou. Work which piles up whenever there is an 'incident' involving Naru, Motoko or both. His nerves are frazzled, and he's nearly exhausted.

Keitaro knows the manager's review is next weekend, and he doesn't want to add to what he is pretty sure is already a mountain of complaints the girls have against him. _(If I score too low, it gives the girls the right to take a vote on whether or not I can stay on.) _

He knows that some of the tenants do not like him, no matter how hard he tries to please them. Also, his bad luck seems to have kicked into overdrive ever since he accepted the position of manager here. He's been on the receiving end of so many attacks for perceived mistakes on his part, he quit trying to remember, and now just tracks them in his journal.

Both of which he fears he is uniquely qualified for. If it is a majority vote, the manager can choose to challenge the vote, and is then allowed a week to prove that they are a capable manager before another vote is taken for or against them.

If the vote is unanimous against him, Keitaro would have no choice but to resign immediately, no appeals. Of course, Keitaro has already decided that if it is a majority vote, he'll resign anyways, rather than upset the girls in trying to fight their decision.

Looking around, Keitaro doesn't see anyone in the corridor. Rushing across, he knocks on the changing room door. After a few seconds, he knocks again. Hopeful that no one is inside, he opens the door to gather his cleaning materials. Seeing that all the towels are stacked and in place, and no clothes are hanging on the hooks, he knows no one is in the hot springs right now. He hangs his sign on the door **'WARNING: Manager cleaning hot springs, Do not enter!'**

Relaxing a little for the first time this morning, Keitaro opens the door to the springs, hoping he can get them cleaned before anyone shows up. For over an hour, he scrubs, rubs, and sweeps, cleaning every part as thoroughly as he can. Once finished, he decides to take a quick rest break before continuing to the next item in his to-do book. _(If I can just manage to keep from being attacked, I have just enough time to get everything spotless and catch a few hours of sleep.)_

Dragging his broom behind him, he rolls up his pant legs, sits on the edge, and rests his aching feet in the warmth of the springs. He takes a moment to remove a cloth from his pocket to wipe the sweat from his forehead. As luck would have it, Motoko, Naru and Kitsune pick that moment to walk out of the changing room, having exchanged their clothes for towels without Keitaro hearing them. Kitsune, a wicked smile on her face, drops the 'warning' sign behind a bush as they walk out of the changing room.

"Just as I figured. He's just sitting around doing nothing, when we were expecting a clean hot spring to bathe in." Naru's voice is unforgiving. "Hey, Keitaro, get off your lazy backside and finish cleaning the hot spring!" Not wanting to cause an argument, Keitaro uses the broom to push himself to his feet, and starts sweeping again, although the entire area is already spotless.

"By the Spirits, if we did not keep our eyes on you, Urashima, not only would we be deprived of relaxation in a clean hot springs, but you would no doubt attempt some perverted act against us." Motoko, holding her ever-present sword, glares at Keitaro. He attempts to ignore them, and concentrates on sweeping his way out of danger.

"Keitarooo? Ya wanna see something?" Kitsune drawls, her hands at the top of her towel. "Ah need another deferral on my rent fer a few days, and you're just the person Ah need to 'see'."

_(Imgonnadie, imgonnadie, imgonnadie!)_ Keitaro does his best to ignore her, knowing that, with Naru AND Motoko both nearby, if he turns around his fate will be sealed. He continues to sweep, making for the gate to the side gardens and safety.

"Hey, Keitaro honey, didn't ya'll hear me? Ah want to show ya'll something." Kitsune comes up silently behind Keitaro, Motoko and Naru at her sides. Naru grabs his shoulder and spins him around. "Hey, are you trying to sneak away? I thought I told you to finish cleaning the hot springs!"

As if predestined, the handle of the broom catches Motoko's towel, causing it to fall from her chest. Blood dripping from his nose, Keitaro releases the broom, and drops to his knees, bowing his face to the ground "I'm sorry, it was an accident! Please, forgive me!"

Unfortunately, the falling broom bristles catch the bottom of Naru's towel, pulling it off her body as well. Feeling something drop onto his outstretched hands, Keitaro's curiosity gets the better of his self-preservation instinct, and he looks up to see Naru's towel. Blood gushes freely from his nose as his body flops over backwards, slamming his head into the ground.

Kitsune knows what is about to happen and snickers behind her hand, although with just the tiniest twinge of guilt, which she talks herself out of. _(Poor Keitaro, there he goes again. Thank goodness he's invincible or Ah'd feel like a real ass fer removing his sign…..again.)_

"You pervert! What do you think you are doing?" Naru, grabbing her towel, performs a spinning placement kick, setting Keitaro up for…

"Let my sword bring justice upon this vile, deceitful, perverted, lecherous, male! Shinmei-ryu no Zanganken! God's Cry Attack of The Stone Cleaving Sword!" Chi slams into Keitaro, sending him to crash into one of the out-buildings, dust and smoke from the landing obscuring him from view.

Kitsune, her mouth hanging open, stares at the spot just vacated by Keitaro. "Dang, Ah never even got my chance to get a deferment off him." Grinning at Naru and Motoko, she says "Ya'll need to slow it down a bit, let us mere mortals have a chance to work our kinda magic."

Naru waves a hand at her "Kitsune, you know you'd never show that pervert anything. Admit it."

To herself _(Ah'm not so sure. If he was to ask real nice, who knows? But, Ah know Keitaro's too much of a gentleman fer that to ever happen.)_

Replying to Naru, the Fox says, "Well, Ah know that, and ya'll know that. But" sticking her thumb over her shoulder in the direction Keitaro landed "he don't know that. Besides, Keitaro always passes out before Ah get anywhere near that close, and when he wakes up, he just assumes he did something he aughtn't've and viola! Mamma Kitsune gets what Mamma Kitsune wants."

"I can only say it is fortunate for Urashima that the inn must be doing so well that it can afford his taking money from its coffers to pay your rent." Motoko raises her hand "However, that money could be better served in maintenance and upkeep. Please try to refrain from your attempts to 'extort' free rent unless absolutely necessary, Kitsune."

Placing her hand over her heart, Kitsune fakes distress "Extort? Why, ya'll make me sound like a common criminal, Motoko. Ah'll have you know Ah am ANYTHING but common! Besides, Ah always pay him back, ya know." She winks, grins and waves as she jumps into the hot springs.

Naru looks around for the first time that morning, and notices how spotless everything is. "You know, I hadn't noticed before, but it does look like Keitaro did clean the hot springs. Look, it's spotless. I-I just assumed, since he was sitting there, that he hadn't done anything at all."

Motoko is silent for a moment "Perhaps he had only just finished cleaning it. It may be we found him trying to rest for a little before continuing his work for the day. We may have misjudged the situation." She looks off in the direction they last saw Keitaro flying. To herself more than to anyone else, she says, "Judging from the condition of the hot springs, Urashima must have been up since before daybreak to have so thoroughly cleaned everything."

Kitsune wades to the edge and looks up at the two "Well, it wouldn't be the first time ya'll unloaded on Keitaro for not working on something, even though he had already finished. Course, the free show he got from ya'll doesn't excuse anything, even if that was just an accident."

Naru also looks towards the out-buildings "Well, he couldn't have known we were bunched up right behind him like that. We should have given him a little bit more room, knowing how clumsy he can be." _(I'll make it up to him at breakfast. I'll smile for him, and offer to make him an extra slice of toast and jam, just to make up for it. That always seems to make that pervert feel better.)_

"I feel you are correct, Naru. And Urashima did do an excellent job cleaning the springs, when we expected them to still be sullied." Motoko replies. Then, turning and smiling at Naru, she says, her face blushing slightly "However, I am somewhat against the idea of having Keitaro as our manager."

Naru looks at Motoko, pretending surprise. "Motoko! Only _somewhat_ against having _Keitaro_ as manager? What is this world coming too?" Naru then smiles at the sword master. Shyly, she looks down and says, her face blushing, "I'm fond of him too, Motoko."

Returning her blush, the sword master nods, a warm smile on her face as she puts a hand on Naru's shoulder. "Keitaro, I mean, Urashima does have a strange ability to grow on one, it would seem."

The two girls, noticing that Kitsune hasn't said anything, turn and look at the Fox. Sitting in the hot springs, Kitsune looks back at them, her own face flushed with color. "Yeah, yeah, Ah feel the same way. Keitaro's just like a puppy. No matter what he does, ya just can't help but wanna give him a hug when he looks at ya with that smile of his."

Feeling pleased at their admissions, Naru forgets about what happened as she and Motoko join Kitsune in the hot springs.

**Meanwhile, at the outbuilding:**

Pushing himself up, Keitaro is thankful he is out of sight of the residents. He sits there, able, for one of the rare occasions after he has been attacked, to sit in peace, no one able to see the tears of pain in his eyes as his body attempts to heal itself of its most recent injuries. Wincing in pain, he resets his broken nose, having had a lot of practice in the procedure over the last half-year. He then looks at the hole in the wall of the out-building and sighs.

"Another repair job I have to do. I am NOT going to be able to get everything done today now unless I skip meals, too. Maybe if I ask her nicely, Shinobu might give me a little extra for breakfast tomorrow, if the girls don't stop her from doing anything nice for the 'pervert'."

The look on Keitaro's face is anything but happy as he ponders his increased workload. Rising slowly, he takes out his notepad and writes down what he needs to get from his parts and lumber storage in one of the old annex buildings to fix this newest destruction. Looking at his notes, he heads back to the dorm to wash and wax the floors on the third level.

After an hour of striping, washing, and re-waxing, he's almost finished with the third floor. Silently, Su peaks out of her door, hoping to find her favorite victim. Seeing Keitaro buffing the floor, she whispers, "There you is, Keitaros. Just stays right there, I gots a new bazookas attack I wanna tries on ya" she whispers to herself.

Keitaro, unaware of the impending attack, sits back and surveys his work _(Well, that's got the third floor finished. Su always likes it nice and shiny for sliding. And, I gotta admit, it is fun.)_

Suddenly he hears "Ready, Fires!" Instinct causes Keitaro to turn his head; luck ensures he waits too long to do so. A hellish two-foot wide ball of flaming banana peel mush hurls towards him, sweeping him up and along for the ride. With a thundering roar, the fiery ball of mush crashes, with him stuck to it, through the window railing to land right in the middle of the previously cleaned hot springs.

As Keitaro bobs to the surface and notices his surroundings, he groans _(Oh great! Not only do I have to clean the hot springs again, and the third floor, and repair the out-building, but now I have a rail needs to be fixed. Oh well, I guess any sleep tonight is over-rated, anyways) _he thinks wearily.

Standing, Keitaro winces and barely suppresses a yelp of pain. He looks into the water to see a five-inch long, half-inch thick wood splinter embedded in his upper left thigh. Looking around to make sure no one is near, he squats down and grits his teeth as he pulls it out. With a small scream of pain, quickly suppressed, it comes out, leaving a deep gash in his thigh. _(OW! Oh perfect! It feels like a piece broke off inside. Now I'll have to go see Hikari again. But I don't have time today! I have to get everything finished before tomorrow morning or I'm sunk!)_

Standing again, he rinses the blood off, and after examining the wound, wraps a work cloth from his pocket around it until his body can heal the edges and stop the bleeding. He then carefully tosses the wood to the trash bin near the changing room door and starts cleaning the hot springs, again, before going up to re-buff the third floor.

**Meanwhile,**

Kitsune, watching from her room, looks down with a touch of sadness at their manager. Raising her sake glass, she softly says to herself, "Ya know, sometimes no matter how hard you try, Keitaro, it all just comes back and bites ya in the ass." The Fox downs her sake, and contemplates another glass before breakfast.

Noting how Keitaro suddenly squats into the water, Kitsune sets her glass down and grabs her binoculars, curious. _(What's he doing? He ain't doing what Ah think he's doing, is he? You naughty doggie, Keitaro!) _All thoughts of Keitaro doing anything perverted goes out the window as Keitaro grimaces in pain and lets out a not-quite silent scream of pain. Kitsune gasps as she sees his hand come up with a half-foot long splinter of wood, blood covering more than half its length.

Kitsune's free hand goes to her mouth as she watches him raise his leg, an ugly entry wound clearly visible on his thigh. She cringes as he wraps his wound with an old cleaning cloth. _(Keitaro, why ain't ya'll calling fer help? You're hurt bad, you need to go to the hospital!)_

As Kitsune stares, frozen in place at the sight of their manager actually hurt, he starts removing the ball of mush and re-cleaning the hot springs as if nothing had happened.

Just like before, she realizes, as if nothing happened. Just like every time he has ever been hit, beaten, punched, or attacked. He just comes right back and keeps doing his job or whatever it was he was doing.

Her observing the manager forgotten, Kitsune rushes over to her closet. She takes out her video camera and removes the tape from it.

She makes her way down to the common room, and places the tape into the video player. Looking around to make sure she is alone, she pulls a chair right up to the TV and sits there for the next fifteen minutes, playing and replaying the tape and the scenes she recorded.

"Damn, Ah just can't see well enough. It's either over too fast, or he's just too far away to tell."

"Whatchya looking at, Kitsunes, a new anime from America? Let me sees, let me sees!" Su jumps over the couch to land like a spider beside Kitsune.

"N-no, Su, it ain't anime. It's just some stuff Ah filmed around here lately. This is the first time Ah've watched it."

"Looks like fun. You filmed all of us playing with Keitaros! Yay! I wanna sees, I wanna sees."

Thinking for a moment, Kitsune asks "Su, there's something I'm trying to find out, but either the scenes are too small, or the action moves to fast for me to tell. Do you know any way to fix that?"

Su thinks for a while, standing on her head. "Hmmm, what in particular is ya trying to see?"

At that moment, Shinobu walks through the common room on the way to prepare breakfast for the residents. "Kitsune-san, you are up early for a Saturday. Is something wrong?"

Kitune's gots a tape of Keitaros playing with us. Ya wanna watch, Shinobus?"

"I'm sorry, I need to get breakfast going. Maybe later, okay?" Shinobu hurries to the kitchen, knowing that any recording of her Sempai probably comes complete with his being tortured by the other residents, and she witnesses enough of that every day, thank you very much.

Answering Su's question before the young cook interrupted her, Kitsune says, "I want to be able to see exactly what happens to him when Keitaro gets hit, or when his body hits something."

After thinking for a few minutes, Su jumps up, clapping her hands loudly "I thinks I gots just the thing. One of my Keitaro trackers should works. Should work, least if it doesn't explode. Kinda hard to tell when ya uses liquid nitro for a lubricant."

Pulling a Keitaro tracker out, Su opens the back for a few minutes and makes some adjustments, then she adjusts the connector on the side of the video player. Flipping a switch on the Keitaro tracker, she then places it next to the player.

"There. Now, anytime Keitaros suddenly starts moving fasters than normal, or slows down the same ways, this modified tracker will forces the image to magnify, clarify, rectify, and slows down so we can sees what's happening. Don't know why I never thoughts of this before. It's a stroke of genuine genius-osity."

Pressing a button on the tracker, and 'Play' on the player, the two sit back, Kitsune giving the tracker a little extra distance as it suddenly starts glowing. However, it works exactly as Su said it would. They clearly see everything Kitsune wanted to see before, but couldn't.

A half-hour later, and after too many trips to the bathroom, Su can only whisper, her normally cheerful voice trembling "I w-wish I had never seen this. I never wanted to s-see anything like this happen with my K-Keitaro-san." Su lifts the modified Keitaro tracker over her head to smash it on the floor, only to be stopped by Kitsune.

Her voice hoarse from vomiting into the waste basket she dragged over from the hallway, Kitsune says, "No, Su, don't. Keep it. And swear you won't tell anybody what we've seen." Thinking for a moment, Kitsune removes the tape and makes a decision. "We're going to need that device of yours once more, I'm afraid. Then, you can destroy it, and I'll gladly help."

The smell of breakfast cooking sends each of them rushing off one last time to the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Hina – The Once and Future Manager**

**Fanfic **

**Chapter Two – Time to vote**

"_I w-wish I had never seen this. I never wanted to s-see anything like this happen with my K-Keitaro-san." Su lifts the modified Keitaro tracker over her head to smash it on the floor, only to be stopped by Kitsune. _

_Her voice hoarse from vomiting, she says, "No, Su, don't. Keep it. And for now, don't tell anybody what we've learned. We're going to need that device of yours once more, I'm afraid. Then, you can destroy it, and I'll gladly help."_

_The smell of breakfast cooking sends each of them rushing off one last time to the bathrooms._

**Saturday Morning, breakfast**

After recovering from what she had seen, Su goes to her room to rest before changing for breakfast. Naru and Motoko are studying and meditating, respectively. Keitaro is still trying to get some morning work done without another incident.

Kitsune, her stomach settling, heads to the kitchen after hiding the video tape in her room. No longer in the mood for sake, she hopes Shinobu has some soothing tea prepared.

As she opens the door, Shinobu turns "Breakfast will be another ten minutes, Kitsune-san."

"That's good. Shinobu, do ya'll have any, ah, never mind, I see ya'll have some tea already made." Kitsune walks over to the teapot, getting a strange look from the young cook.

"Pardon me for asking, Kitsune-san, but why are you drinking tea? I m-mean, not that there's anything wrong, p-please, go ahead, enjoy yourself." Shinobu stammers, embarrassed at questioning the older girl for choosing tea over her normal morning drink; sake.

Kitsune ponders Shinobu's comment _(I do drink a lot first thing in the morning, don't I? Amazing what a slap in the face of reality does for your alcohol desire.)_ To the younger girl, "Ah just wanted something to soothe me, sugah. Thank ya for being concerned, though." _(I wonder why I never thought about what Shinobu thinks about my drinking. Safe to say, she worries about me. Heck, she worries about every one of us, especially Keitaro.)_

Sipping the tea, Kitsune watches as Shinobu works on another excellent meal for the residents of the inn. Kitsune asks, "Shinobu, do you mind if I ask ya'll something?"

Shinobu looks over her shoulder, then wipes her hands on a towel. Turning to face the Fox, she says "Please, what would you like to know?"

_(Best to be blunt, I guess, not that I don't know the answer already.)_ "How do ya'll feel about the way we treat Keitaro around here?"

Caught off-guard, Shinobu sputters a response "Sempai? He., ..I think that, that is, you all, I mean, not to say anything bad, but…" Shinobu looks at her hands, unable to criticize her friends.

Kitsune reaches out and lifts Shinobu's chin "Hey, kiddo, ya'll can be straight with me. And, this just stays between you and me, right?"

Shinobu takes a deep breath, gaining courage from Kitsune's promise of confidentiality. "It hurts me the way all of you treat my Sempai. He tries so hard to take care of all of us, even though he can be clumsy at times. It's not his fault almost every time Naru-sempai punches him, or when Motoko-sempai uses her techniques on him, or when Su always finds ways to torture him with her inventions." She shifts nervously from one foot to the other.

Smiling, Kitsune says, "Ah think you're forgetting someone, Shinobu. Go ahead, tell me the truth. What about me?"

Gulping, Shinobu lowers her head "You are always setting my Sempai up. You remove his signs when he's working in the hot springs or the showers, so Naru or Motoko will walk in and accuse him of trying to spy on them. You're always, uh, using your, uh…"

"Feminine wiles?" Kitsune adds for her, a sly smile on her face.

"Uh, yes. You always use, what you said, against my Sempai to trick him into things like money to go out drinking, or skipping a rent payment, or get him in trouble with the others. You cause him almost as much hurt as Naru-sempai and Motoko-sempai the way he falls and gushes blood whenever you do things to him."

Shinobu's face pales as she continues, her voice on the verge of breaking, "He'd have more money for himself, if it weren't for you; he wouldn't have to get extra jobs every time he wants to buy presents for all of us on our birthdays, or Christmas, or New Years. He works too hard around here as it is, no one helps him. You once told me you all shared the work with Granny Hina and Haruka before he became our manager, now my Sempai has to do the work of six people. And, my Sempai wouldn't be attacked so much if it weren't for you, playing your jokes on him all the time." Shinobu's voice takes on a hint of an emotion Kitsune never heard before. Anger.

Shinobu looks her in the eyes. A tear falls down her face as she tries not to cry, her pent-up emotions threatening to come to the surface. Her hands clenched at her sides, she stares at the Fox. "Why do you all treat my Sempai that way, Kitsune-san? Why do you enjoy causing him so much pain?"

Kitsune sits there, blinking in surprise. She hadn't expected what she just heard, and the effect her actions have had, not just on Keitaro, but on the most innocent resident of the dorm. _(Have I really been such a bitch?...Yes. I have, and I know it. Especially after seeing what Keitaro actually goes through every day.)_ The Fox tries to explain, but Shinobu waves her to be quiet. "Shut-up! I'm not done yet!" she says, fire starting to form in her eyes. _(Oh Spit! What have I woke up in Shinobu? She NEVER talks like this to anyone!)_

Shinobu continues, her voice rising, her face red with embarrassment and a barely controlled rage. "Why is it funny to you to treat my Sempai this way? It hurts me every time one of you does something and My Sempai gets blamed for it, or when you refuse to listen to him when he apologizes sincerely for an accident. Am I the only one here other than Haruka who cares for him and doesn't hurt him, or cause trouble for him? I,….I Love Keitaro, Kitsune-san! Don't any of you feel anything for him? Or is he just a toy you all can play with until it breaks, and then you'll all throw him out when you're done with him?"

A few moments of silence fall between the two girls. In spite of it all, Kitsune smiles at a comment Shinobu made. "Why are you smiling, Kitsune-san? Is this funny to you?" the young cook growls angrily.

Kitsune raises her hands in front of her, "No, No, Shinobu. Ah agree one hundred percent with everything ya'll has said. You're right; we have all, except for you, treated Keitaro like our own personal slave, test subject, piggy-bank, and punching bag. And it ain't right. Not to him, and not for what it does to you to see it happen."

Grinning tenderly at the young cook, she takes Shinobu's hands in hers and says, "I was smiling because ya'll said ya love _**'Keitaro'**_, not _**'your Sempai'**_" the blush in Kitsune's face nearly matches Shinobu's "and, to be perfectly honest, Ah'm rather fond of that ronin myself, but Ah keep it hidden, too."

Looking her in the eye, Shinobu, with a touch of trepidation, asks "B-but, Kitsune-san. Why do you do those things to him? Why don't you ever tell Kei-, uh my Sempai how you really f-feel?"

Kitsune sighs, "Ah've only just come to the realization of what really happens around here, or, more precisely, what happens to Keitaro. As for me telling him anything, let me ask you the same question. How come ya'll never told him that you love him?" she asks, pulling Shinobu down to sit in a chair beside her.

Shinobu looks at her hands in Kitsune's and whispers "I-I'm nothing to him, Kitsune-san. I'm t-too young to be anything more than a little sister to my Sempai. And besides, he.. he doesn't look at anyone that way, except…" More tears fall from her eyes as she looks up at the ceiling, as if she could see through them to a certain honey-haired girl's room.

Kitsune grabs and holds the young girl in a friendly hug, "Shinobu, Ah know how he feels about Naru. Heck, last Christmas, the whole dorm heard how he feels. But, have ya'll ever heard Naru come out and say anything remotely along the lines of her loving him back? To us, or more importantly, to him? Ah know I haven't, and that tears poor Keitaro apart. He loves her, and won't let go of her; Naru won't admit she loves him, but she won't release him to let him find someone else."

Now Kitsune looks up at the ceiling as if searching for their manager. "He's stuck between loving someone and not being loved in return. Naru knows that Keitaro will always be there, waiting for her, so she's in no hurry to establish any relationship with him. The poor guy would wait for her until the end of time, unless something happens to change things. And Naru is an idiot for not realizing what a kind and gentle person he really is. Even I knew that from almost the day he came here."

Looking Shinobu in the eyes, Kitsune continues, "But ya'll figured it out before any of us did, so that puts you one up on us supposedly 'more mature' girls around here. If I had any say in the matter, I'd tell Keitaro that there are at least two other people here that care very much for him and one of them is a cute little cook with a heart o' gold" as she lightly pinches Shinobu's cheek.

Shinobu's anger has faded, and now just the embarrassment remains "Aaauuuuu! I-I'd pee myself if you told my Sempai that. Don't do it, Kitsune-san, please. It still wouldn't be fair to Naru-sempai."

Kitsune looks sadly at the young girl. "That's the same reason Ah never told Keitaro how Ah feel. I've always stood back for Naru when it comes to guys. But, that has gotta change, one way or another, for Keitaro's sake. Either Naru needs to see the light, or someone has to convince Keitaro he's wasting his time on her. Oops, ya'll better check that rice before it overcooks!"

The Fox thinks for a few minutes as Shinobu quickly returns to preparing breakfast. _(hmmm, the Annual Manager Review is next week. Ah remember hearing Keitaro once telling Haruka that, if it is a majority vote against him, he'll leave rather than contest it. That could work, but he'd still feel guilty about it and want to come back, even if he has to work under worse conditions than he already does. And I swear that ain't gonna happen to him!)_

A few minutes of silent contemplation passes. "Kitsune-san, could you help me and set the table while I go tell everyone breakfast is ready, please?" Shinobu asks, wiping her hands clean.

"Of course Ah'll help ya, sugah. Ya'll just run along and gets everyone down here."

As the young cook heads upstairs to start her morning rounds, Kitsune gets the plates from the cabinet and utensils from the drawers. She continues thinking as she sets the table._ (Something more drastic has to happen to give Keitaro a chance to live away from the constant fear of being attacked, conned, swindled, threatened, or experimented on every day, and where his heart has a chance to mend for all the times Naru's broken it by ignoring his affections. Maybe, if he's willing to wait just a little while, Shinobu will have a real shot at him. Or, if he's willing ta forgive me for everything Ah've done to him, maybe I…whoa, girl, just stop right there. Are we talking the 'L' word here? Ah do Like Keitaro, but, do I love him? Could he love me?)_

Kitsune picks up her tea again and sips as she watches Su come bounding through the window, looking like she's mostly recovered from her shock at the video they watched earlier. Shinobu returns and get the last items from the kitchen for breakfast. _(If Ah know Shinobu, she'll vote in Keitaro's favor at his review. Ah'm pretty sure Su will as well. Naru and Motoko will vote against him, just outta principle, since they know it won't be a unanimous vote, and then they'll agree later to let Keitaro stay on as the manager. And Ah probably woulda voted against him, just so's Ah could use it against him later. But now, that ain't gonna be the reason. Ah've gotta vote against Keitaro for his own good! And, Ah've gotta convince Shinobu and Su to do the same. If it's a unanimous vote against him, Keitaro won't feel guilty about leaving us, and he won't feel like he has any reason, at least, not right away, to come back and he can act on his own with a clear conscience. But, what can Ah say to them to get them to vote against Keitaro? Su saw the video, so she won't be too difficult to persuade. But, Ah can't subject poor Shinobu to that to convince her.)_

The sounds of Naru and Motoko coming down the stairs interrupt the Fox's train of thought. She decides maybe a little observation is in order for now, so she sits down and smiles as she greets her friends.

Naru, surprised to see Kitsune at the table before them, "How come you aren't still up in your room, Kitsune? Aren't you usually working on your first glass of sake about now, with Shinobu trying to drag you down to breakfast?"

"Yes, and tea is not your beverage of choice first thing in the morning, Konno-san. Is there a problem?" Motoko asks, eyeing their friend.

Careful to catch Shinobu's eye with a glance that says 'shhhhh', Kitsune replies "Nah, Ah just felt like sitting downstairs for a bit after soaking this morning. Ah never realized how nice it smells in the kitchen first thing in the morning when Shinobu is doing her magic. If Ah weren't so lazy, Ah could get used to hanging around here that early. Course, that would have serious repercussions on mah figure if Ah started snacking while Shinobu cooks!"

Naru laughs. "Yeah, right, liked you'd ever change your ways. You like sake too much to give up your morning routine, even for Shinobu's cooking aromas."

_(Nope, it takes seeing the hell Keitaro goes through for that to happen!)_ Kitsune thinks, forcing her smile to stay in place. "Ya'll got me there, Naru. But, it's nice to dream, ain't it?"

Motoko sits and looks around, "Where is Urashima? It is not like him to be late for Saturday breakfast. It is impolite to make us have to wait on his appearance before we may begin." Her voice gets that edge to it that speaks volumes to Kitsune. Keitaro'd better walk through the door now, or else.

"S-Sempai said to tell everyone he cannot make it to breakfast, as he has too much work to catch up on, and he wants us to eat without him." Shinobu says, her eyes glancing out the window. She holds back a tear. Keitaro looked so tired, especially so early in the day, and he was genuinely sad he'd have to skip breakfast _(I will set some aside for him. I'll take it out to him while he is working, so he may still eat.)_ Shinobu feels better at this idea, but also sad that, too many times over the past several weeks, her Sempai has been working so hard she had to take him something to eat, often staying with him to make sure that he has his meal. She sighs and turns back to the table to sit.

Naru grumbles "That lazy, stupid baka! You'd think he could manage to get his work done on time for once. What does he do with his time, anyways?"

Unnoticed by everyone but Kitsune is the glare Shinobu favors Naru with for a fleeting moment. Kitsune us surprised at the sudden tightening of her chest at Naru's words.

Su, her eyes looking up from the meal before her, silently thinks to herself (Narus wouldn't treats Keitaros so bad if she had to do alls that he does. We all used to do the work before Granny left. It ain't fairs to Keitaros!)

"Naru-san, you know as well as I that Urashima was obviously up before dawn working. Even I can see he is making some effort. Can you not give him some credit for attempting to do his required tasks?" Motoko asks, wondering _(Why am I standing up for Urashima? It does seem that he takes longer to get things done around here than it took us before he became our manager, but, something just seems, not, quite right.)_

The compassionate side of Motoko's brain struggles to free itself from the sword master's self-defensive side, yelling _(He does the work of six every day, idiot! That's what isn't 'quite right'! Why can't you admit that to yourself?)_ and gets a secret technique for its troubles; _(Shinmei-ryu _**__****munesanzun******_no Zankusho! God's Cry Mind Attack of the Slashing Wind! Now, get back in your cage, I have no desire to go over this with you again!)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Hina – The Once and Future Manager**

**Fanfic **

_The compassionate side of Motoko's brain struggles to __free itself from the sword master's self-defensive side, yelling (He does the work of six every day, idiot! That's what isn't 'quite right'! Why can't you admit that to yourself?) and gets a secret technique for its troubles; (Shinmei-ryu _**__****munesanzun******_no Zankusho! God's Cry Mind Attack of the Slashing Wind! Now, get back in your cage, I have no desire to go over this with you again!)_

**Chapter Three –Moment of Truth**

**Friday evening**

A few work-filled days later, and after more attacks then he cares to think about, Keitaro sits at his desk, too exhausted to change out of his work clothes even to have dinner, but too nervous to fall asleep. The last four weeks have taken its toll on the kanrinin. His eyes have dark circles around them; his hands tremble from the constant aching of his muscles and tendons; and he's lost weight.

Between maintenance, upkeep, and repairs to the dorm; studying when he could spare the time; worrying about the manager's review; and the almost constant effort to avoid the girls and any 'accidents' (without much luck), Keitaro decides he couldn't hold any food down tonight anyways.

When Shinobu came up to announce that dinner was ready, he felt bad when he told her that he just couldn't handle eating tonight. His stomach is just too full of butterflies.

"I-I understand, Sempai. I'll save some for you to eat later, if you're hungry. There'll be a plate in the refrigerator for you." Shinobu says, bowing as she slides his door closed.

"Thank you, Shinobu-chan. I really appreciate it." Keitaro says as the door slides shut, giving Shinobu a tired but heart-felt smile that causes her breath to catch in her throat. _(Oh. Sempai! You're so tired every day, and you aren't eating enough. Please try to relax.)_ she thinks sadly to herself as she walks back downstairs.

Deciding to get a some studying in, Keitaro pulls out his notebook and study materials. For half an hour, he tries to get his tired mind to comprehend the questions and equations in front of him, to no avail. He pushes his school work away, and decides to go over his manager books.

Pulling his notepad out of his pocket, he looks through his calendar and to-do books, checking off the items he accomplished that day, and reviewing it for what he needs to do over the weekend. Surprising himself, he sees that he not only finished everything, but that he actually should have the entire weekend free, except for minor cleaning around the hot springs on Sunday morning.

_(Looks like I can finally take a break. Luckily there weren't any 'last minute' repairs today.) _He's amazed that he made it through a Friday without any attacks. Well, at least any attacks that caused damage he needed to repair, he corrects himself. He sets his books back in their stand, and walks slowly to his futon.

Trying to find a comfortable position, he again turns his attention to tomorrows' tenant review. _(At least I'll know one way or another tomorrow)_ Keitaro thinks after collapsing onto his futon. _(I only hope I've proven how hard a worker I am and the girls will be willing to keep me on as the manager.)_

Keitaro thinks about how hard things have been the last few weeks have been. He smiles slightly, remembering the bright spots; Shinobu concern, and her bringing him something he could eat while working; Su not testing out any mechas or experiments on him, and her attempts to help him around the dorm, well-meaning but ultimately devolving into races between him and an out-of-control mechanical work-saving device that suddenly decided to attack him or Tama-Chan; even Kitsune seemed to be helping, or at least, not causing Naru or Motoko (or both) to attack him so much. Mutsumi, well, he could never think bad of her, even if her fainting spells were more likely than not to end up with him launched to the other side of the city.

Surprisingly, Naru and Motoko even seemed to have been going a bit easier on him the last couple of weeks. At least, in as how far away from the dorm he was landing when their more potent attacks sent him flying from Hinata-sou. The number of incidents wasn't down much from average, though.

He winces as a sharp pain stabs through his left thigh. "OW! Darn it! I really need to see Hikari about this splinter." Tiredly, he uncovers his leg and raises it to look at the injury. A large irritated bump of redness at the edge of his work shorts greets his inspection. Probing it with his finger, he winces again. _(Oh great! It's getting bigger. It'd be just my luck if it's infected. I HAVE to get to the clinic tomorrow. Well, since the review is in the morning, I can spare time in the afternoon, unless something else comes up for me to take care of.)_

A noise catches his attention, and he looks up to see the cover to the hole in the ceiling being pulled to the side. He quickly sits up, moving towards a spot not quite under the hole.

Naru pokes her head down. With a concerned look on her face, she asks, "Keitaro, what's going on down here? I thought I heard you cry out. Is everything alright?"

Rubbing his neck, Keitaro replies "I, I was just uh, having a bad dream, that's all. I'm sorry if I woke you." He lies, not wanting Naru, of all people, to worry about him.

"Oh." _(You aren't a good liar, Keitaro, but I'll play along.) _"I see." Looking at his face, she notices the dark circles around his eyes. Dropping down through the ceiling, Naru walks over and kneels next to him. "Are you okay? You look terrible." She asks.

Thinking furiously, Keitaro tries to come up with a plausible excuse. Pointing to his study materials on his desk, he say; "Uh, well, I have been staying up late studying. The practice exams are only a few weeks away, and this is my third shot at getting intoToudai. I don't want to let everyone down again." He figures that should make sense to Naru, considering he hasn't had time to study with her the last couple of weeks.

Naru looks at him, "You really need to get more sleep. No matter how hard you study, it won't do any good if you fall asleep in the middle of the exam like Mutsumi does." She says, smiling and laughing lightly.

"I guess you're right. I'll try." Keitaro says, hoping that his story was enough to appease Naru. Experience has shown him that anytime the angel of his dreams is in his room for more than thirty seconds, the chances of his getting attacked increase to nearly one hundred percent. More than forty-five seconds, and Motoko was likely to get her licks in as well.

A minute has already gone by, and Keitaro is steeling himself for the inevitable. It isn't long in coming.

Naru rises and walks back over the hole. She turns and, her hands together in front of her, she lowers her face to look shyly at her feet; "We all missed you at dinner. Shinobu said you weren't hungry. Maybe you should go get something to eat before you go back to sleep."

Naru looks up and smiles at Keitaro. "After all, I don't want to be woken up in the middle of the night by your stomach growling again. Good-night, Keitaro."

"G-goodnight, Naru." He replies with a lop-sided grin, and Naru leaps up to climb into her room.

Relief at making it through her visit washing over him, Keitaro turns towards the window, closes his eyes and flops onto his back.

Big mistake.

Hearing a scuffling noise, he opens his eyes and sees that Naru is still swinging from the hole, having difficulty climbing up. She hangs there a moment, her body swaying back and forth.

Right above his face.

Before he can move or do anything, Naru lets out a cry as she loses her grip, and falls back into his room, her legs bent at an angle sure to cause serious pain when she hits the floor. Rather than roll out of the way, and heedless of the risk to himself, Keitaro puts his hands up to break her fall so she doesn't hurt herself. Catching Naru by her hips and saving her from serious injury, her knees smack him in the forehead, causing his head to bang on the floorboards and bringing stars to his eyes.

"Ow!" she yelps as she lands and drops to a kneeling position. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Keitaro, I slipped. Thanks for catching me; I thought for sure I was going to…."

A muffled plea reaches her ears; "I'm sorry, Naru!"

Looking down, she sees Keitaro lying on the floor, his head between her legs, under the front of her skirt, and his hands out to his sides.

Leaping up, Naru yells, "You just can't stop, can you, you pervert!" She kicks Keitaro, sending him to bounce off the wall. As he drops back towards her, she nails him with a Naru-punch that blows him right through the window to bounce off the sides of the inn and into the hot springs.

As she gathers her wits again, Naru looks at her fist and then at the ceiling. Remembering that she was off-balance and expecting to seriously hurt her knees when her hands slipped, she whispers, "He caught me! He wasn't trying to peek up my skirt; he was trying to protect me." Looking at the hole in the window where she launched him, Naru again whispers to herself, "Oh, Keitaro! That was so sweet! I'm sorry I misunderstood what you did." Unable to say those words to his face, because of her pride, that is the closest Naru can come to apologizing to her unofficial boyfriend.

Bobbing to the surface, Keitaro spits out a mouthful of water. Holding a hand to his head, he waits a few seconds for the bleeding from the cut on his forehead to stop, before rinsing his face in the hot springs, letting all traces of his blood drain away. Shaking his head as the pain clears, he climbs out of the water and inspects himself for any other damages. Satisfied that he managed to come away with only the cut, which is already healing over, he goes into the changing room and dries himself with a few towels before cautiously making his way up to Naru's room.

Hearing a soft knock on her door, Naru quickly gets up from her desk and rushes to slide her door open, revealing Keitaro standing there.

Time comes to almost a standstill as the compassionate side of Naru's mind, having grown stronger over the last year, speaks to her, begging her. _(Just tell him. For once, don't wait for HIM to apologize to you for what YOU did. Tell him you're sorry!)_ The self-protection side of her mind responds _(No! Don't show any weakness. Someone might hear you! Wait, he will always forgive you before you even ask, and the incident will be forgotten, as always.)_ Her compassionate side says _(The day may come when he WON'T forget, when he WON'T forgive. What will you do on that day?)_ Her self-protection side replies _(We can compromise. The manager's review is tomorrow. Let him sweat it out, then make it up to him next week, after he makes it through the challenge period. Then, you can let him ask you out for lunch to celebrate. You can tell him then, with no witnesses.)_

In the span of a second, Naru decides _(Yes, next week. I'll make it up to him next week.)_ Standing there, her breath coming in short gasps, Naru waits.

Keitaro, his hair still slightly damp, bows his head. "I'm sorry, Naru. I didn't mean it. Please, forgive me." He stands there, looking for all the world like a little puppy.

Naru's heart leaps to her throat, her compassionate side nearly bursting free. All she can mutter through the tightness in her chest is "Th-that's okay, Keitaro. Just don't let it happen again."

Keitaro still bowing, "Thank you, Naru. I'm really, truly sorry if I embarrassed you." he says, looking anywhere but her eyes.

_(Damn you! Look at him. Even after you accepted his apology for YOUR hitting him again, he still can't bear to look you in the eye. Are you happy? Are you happy now?)_ her compassionate side screams at her_. (Can you even remember the last time he looked up and smiled at you when you accepted an apology from him? Or even the last time he smiled AT you?)_

Unable to speak, Naru stands there silently, wanting to reach out to Keitaro, to touch him, to beg him to forgive her. The look in her eye goes unnoticed as Keitaro, his head still bowed, turns and walks to the stairs. As his head disappears, a tear of shame falls from Naru's eye. To herself, she says "Next week. Next week. Oh, Kami-sama, let me be strong enough to make it up to him next week."

**Later that evening**

While Keitaro lies in his room, trying to will himself into getting a little sleep, the girls gather for their evening soak in the hot springs.

Kitsune decides this is the last chance she'll have to carry out her plan. "Shinobu, Su, could ya'll give me a hand before we go for our bath? I have some bottles I need to bring down from my room for tomorrow."

Su leaps to the couch "Sure, Kitsunes. You planning on a party again? Yays!"

Shinobu replies "Yes, of course, Kitsune-san. We'll be right up."

Kitsune turns to Naru and Motoko "Ya'll go ahead. We'll be out in a bit."

"Okay, Konno-san. We will await the rest of you in the springs." Motoko responds.

"Don't be too long." Naru says absently, her mind still running through what transpired that evening.

While Naru and Motoko head for the hot springs, Shinobu and Su follow Kitsune up to her room. As Kitsune slides the door closed, she turns to Shinobu and says "This won't take long. Ah really just wanted to ask ya'll about Keitaro."

Having gotten Shinobu's full attention, the young cook looks from Kitsune to SU and back again. "Both of you?" she asks, sensing that, whatever it was, Su already was in on it.

Kitsune nods her head. "Yeah, Su and Ah already discussed it. Ya'll know that tomorrow is Keitaro's manager's review, right?" she asks, looking Shinobu in the eye.

"Yes. Sempai has worked so hard all year, especially the last month. I'm going to vote for him to stay!" Shinobu states, her hands held in front of her as answers the older girl.

Su turns to Shinobu, a strangely subdued look in her eyes. "Is that what Keitaros really wants?"

Shinobu stares at Su "What do you mean, Su? Of course Sempai wants to stay. Why else would he work so hard doing things around here for all of us?" she asks.

Kitsune sits at her desk and looks at Shinobu with a sad smile. "Shinobu. We all know what kind of person Keitaro is. How he'll do anything for us; not only because he's our manager, but because he's our friend. And Keitaro cares for nothing more than his friends. Even at his own expense."

Motioning for the two younger girls to sit, she continues. "Think about what Keitaro has gone through since he came here, Shinobu. Can you remember any day when he hasn't found himself at the end of Motoko's sword or Naru's fist? Su's mecha-tama and other experiments? Mutsumi's well-meaning but poorly timed fainting spells that get him launched across town? My groping him, conning him, playing tricks that get him into trouble with the hit squad? When you think about it, the only person who had never done anything to harm Keitaro is you, Shinobu."

The young cook squirms, "But, it's not th-that b-bad, it's……it's…..Aaauuuuu!" Unable to put what she knows is a lie to words, and remembering their conversation a week ago, Shinobu breaks down, her tears flowing down her cheeks. "Oh S-Sempai! M-my p-p-poor Sempai!" Su reaches out and pulls Shinobu into a hug while Kitsune kneels in front of her, putting her hand on her shoulder.

After a minute Shinobu calms down. Kitsune hands her a tissue and she dries her tears and blows her nose. When she has her attention again, Kitsune continues. "Do you really think Keitaro stays here because he enjoys what happens to him? Or does he stay here because he feels obligated to take care of us? Because he wants to do things for us? Tell me, when has he ever done something for himself before thinking about us first? I'll tell you; never! He's the most kind, generous, considerate man any of us have ever met! He treats us like gold, and we treat him like shit! We take, take, take, and then we take some more." A tear slides down Kitsune's cheek.

Su, sniffing back her own tears, "Kitsunes is right, Shinobu. Keitaros been like a big brother to me, but for so longs, I just treated him likes a shooting target for my mecha-tamas." Looking at her feet, "I've been tryings to build things to help him the last couple of weeks, buts most of the times, he gots hurt anyways."

Shinobu sniffs, "B-but you tried to help. That's the improtant thing. I'm sure Sempai appreciates it." She says patting the young inventor on the shoulder. Su smiles at her friend.

"Shinobu, Ah have a plan to help Keitaro, but I need ya'll" she nods to both her and SU "to help make it work. You may not like it, but, it's for Keitaro, and a chance for him to be happy for a while." Kitsune says, looking Shinobu in the eye.

"Wh-what sort of plan? You don't mean one of your, uh, normal plans, do you?" Shinobu asks.

Smiling, Kitsune replies. "No, it's not one of my normal plans. Here's what I want you to do."

…

After a lengthy explanation, Shinobu reluctantly agrees. "But, aren't we taken an awful chance, Kitsune-san?" Shinobu asks, concerned about the impact Kitsune's plan could have, not just on Keitaro, but on all of them.

"Yes. But, would you rather we just let things keep going like this? This is our best chance to do this, before things get so bad that we end up driving Keitaro away for good." Kitsune replies. "At the very least, it'll be good for Keitaro, even if we don't like it. Isn't that what we want? For him to have a choice?"

Shinobu agrees, and Kitsune says they should hurry down and meet the others in the hot springs. "Just be strong until tomorrow, Shinobu. Then it'll be all up to Keitaro."


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Hina – The Once and Future Manager**

**Fanfic **

_After a lengthy explanation, Shinobu reluctantly agrees. "But, aren't we taken an awful chance, Kitsune-san?" Shinobu asks, concerned about the impact Kitsune's plan could have, not just on Keitaro, but on all of them._

"_Yes. But, would you rather we just let things keep going like this? This is our best chance to do this, before things get so bad that we end up driving Keitaro away for good." Kitsune replies. "at the very least, it'll be good for Keitaro, even if we don't like it. Isn't that what we want? For him to have a choice?"_

_Shinobu agrees, and Kistune says they should hurry down and meet the others in the hot springs. "Just be strong until tomorrow, Shinobu. Then it'll be all up to Keitaro."_

**Chapter Four –Time to vote**

**Saturday morning early.**

Unable to get much sleep, Keitaro rises early, quietly making his way down to the kitchen in hopes of making breakfast for everyone, as a last-minute good-will gesture before that mornings' review. To his surprise, Shinobu and Kitsune are already there, sipping some tea.

"Oh, hi Shinobu-chan, Kitsune. I-I wasn't expecting anyone to be up so early." Keitaro says, looking around to see if anyone else was in the kitchen. "Did the two of you have trouble sleeping?" he asks.

"No, Keitaro, I woke up early, and ran into Shinobu as she was heading for the kitchen, so I decided to tag along and get an early cup of tea."

Eyeing his face, her eyes open wide. With more concern in her voice than Keitaro can ever remember hearing, she says, "What are ya'll doing up so early? YOU look like you haven't slept in a week!" she replies, standing and grabbing Keitaro's hand, pulling him over to her chair. "Now, you sit, and I'll get you a cup. Shinobu, sugah, be a dear and start breakfast now. Keitaro looks like he could use a good meal." Kitsune says as she grabs another cup and pours some tea, placing it in front of Keitaro.

"Hai. I'll make your favorites, Sempai. Just sit there and have some tea." Shinobu becomes a whirl as she sets about making breakfast; however, her normal confidence as she concentrates on her second greatest love, cooking, is noticeably lacking.

"Uh, well, actually I was hoping that I could make breakfast this morning." Keitaro says, as he gratefully accepts the cup of tea from Kitsune. He slowly, tiredly, lowers himself to the chair, his condition not un-noticed by Kitsune and Shinobu.

"No, Keitaro, you do more than your share of work around here. Ya'll just relax and Shinobu'll take care of it." Kitsune declares, her hand on his shoulder to discourage him from rising.

"But, that is, I had hoped to make everyone breakfast today." Keitaro repeats.

Kitsune pats him on the arm. "Kinda hoping to get a last minute bit of bribery in before the review this morning?" she asks, a gentle smile on her face. "Keitaro, forget about it, ya'll ain't gonna change anything at the last minute. Besides, Ah'm s-sure everything's gonna work out for the best." Kitsune tells him, wanting more than anything to grab and hug her kanrinin, and hoping that she can control herself long enough to make it through breakfast.

Shinobu has similar thoughts going through her head as she starts cooking, struggling to concentrate on her preparations.

**Outside**

Motoko has been on the deck for a half hour doing her morning training. Her hair flows slightly in the soft morning breeze as she practices her techniques. Outwardly, she is the picture of serenity; inwardly, however, she finds herself in turmoil.

_(Why is it I find myself distracted these last few days? What is wrong with me?)_ she wonders, finishing her sword practice. She settles herself in a meditative position and tries to calm her inner self.

…

Fifteen minutes later, Motoko sighs. _(I can't even enter a basic meditative state. Am I losing touch with my training? Why is this happening?) _Hearing someone clear their throat, Motoko opens her eyes to see Naru standing nearly at the top of the stairs to the deck. "If you desire to speak, Naru, please, come forward. I am finding difficulty concentrating, and have decided to abandon any pretense at meditation. You will not be a distraction." Motoko adjusts her sword and waits as the other girl approaches and kneels in front of her.

Looking at the clouds above them, Naru asks "Motoko, you remember what today is, don't you?"

"Yes. Today we are to perform the tenants' review of Urashima's performance as manager of Hinata-sou. I take it you do not ask this because you have forgotten." Motoko encourages Naru to continue.

"No. I know what today is. I was just wondering. How do you think Keitaro's review is going to go?"Naru asks nervously, her hands gripped tightly before her.

Motoko looks at Naru, sensing her worry for their manager. "For myself, I am sure that Urashima will have more than enough complaints against him that we will have to vote on whether or not to retain him. In that case, I shall vote against him, for I still think it is wrong for a male to be our manager."

Holding up her hand before Naru can speak, Motoko continues. "However, I am willing to accept Urashima as our manager. But, I have no wish to show any weakness to that male by supporting him. I am positive that Urashima will receive a favorable outcome when the voting is completed. Shinobu and Su are sure to vote in his favor. I feel Kitsune will vote for his continuance, if for no other reason than to have Urashima around to tease short-term loans out off, or to get deferrals on her rent, and to buy her sake so she does not have to go downtown to get it herself. That gives Urashima three votes out of five."

Smiling at Naru, she concludes. "I am sure that we will still be stuck with him, in spite of ourselves."

Naru looks at Motoko with relief in her eyes. "That's what I thought, but I wanted to hear someone else say it. I'll vote against Keitaro, of course, just so that I can face him from a position of strength afterwards. But, I honestly don't want to see him leave. He does try his best, even if he is a pervert half the time." she says, blushing. "Just don't tell him I said that."

"Agreed, if you will swear also not to say the same about myself to Keitaro." Motoko replies, blushing slightly.

Naru looks at the ground and smiles. "Yeah. Keitaro. I guess that dork kinda grows on you. On all of us."

Feeling strangely pleased, Motoko rises. "I shall return to my room now. I will see you at breakfast." Motoko waves as she descends the stairs.

Naru stands on the deck, looking out at the sunrise. She holds her hands together over her heart as she thinks; _(I guess I was worried about nothing. Maybe today will be a good day after all.)_ A few drops of rain start to fall as she returns to the inn.

**Later that morning**

As everyone gathers in the dining room for breakfast, Haruka arrives, carrying some folders and a small urn, and greets them all. Looking at Keitaro, she feels her heart skip. _(Kami-sama! Keitaro looks like hell!)_. Looking around the room, she sees that Kitsune, Su, and Shinobu are stealing glances at Keitaro when they don't think anyone is watching. (_Well, at least somebody here looks like they're worried about you. Although, I wouldn't expect Kitsune to notice anything, especially so early in the day._) Looking at the older girl, she thinks _(Come to think of it, Kitsune has been getting up earlier, and I'm can't recall the last time I saw her drinking sake. Something's going on with her.)_

Shaking her head slightly, she greets the residents and their manager. "Good morning girls, Keitaro. I see Shinobu has whipped up another feast for breakfast." She says, taking her normal seat at the table, and noticing that her comment doesn't elicit the normal blush from the young cook she had expected. _(Something's going on with Shinobu, too.) _Glancing at their faces again, Haruka gets the same feeling from Su, but not from Naru or Motoko, who are acting as if it is just another day. _(Whatever it is, it probably isn't serious; otherwise, Naru and Motoko would be right in the middle of it.)_

Keitaro, fidgeting in his chair, avoids looking at any of them, except Haruka. And even then, his glance is fleeting. Haruka notices that as well. _(Darn those girls! They've nearly worn the spirit out of Kei! He too scared over this stupid review to look at any of them.)_ Sighing, Haruka adjusts her cigarette. _(Well, I might as well get this started. The sooner we get this out of the way, the sooner __Keitaro can stop worrying and try to get back to normal.)_

"Thank you, Shinobu." She says as the young cook hands her a plate.

"P-please, everyone eat up." Shinobu mutters, her mind obviously not on eating.

"******Itadakimasu****!**" Everyone says, with only Naru and Motoko sounding their normal selves as they repeat it.

After a few moments, Naru looks over at Shinobu; "Shinobu? Isn't there a bit too much salt in the rice?" she asks politely.

"Mine is also somewhat over-salted, Shinobu-chan. Did our kanrinin distract you this morning as you were preparing our meal?" Motoko asks sarcastically, glaring at Keitaro.

Naru replies "It wouldn't surprise me in the least. Keitaro can't even be in the same room with a young girl like that without something going wrong."

Instantly, she regrets her flippant comment, remembering the look on Keitaro's face last night. As she turns look at him, waiting for his normal apology, she does not see or hear what she was expecting.

Keitaro freezes, his chopsticks dropping from his fingers to clatter loudly on his plate, startling the others. A tear forms in one eye as he slowly pushes his chair back from the table. For a few strained seconds, Keitaro stands there, his eyes closed as his lips over his clenched teeth slowly move to his thoughts; _(I don't think I can take it anymore! I work so hard around here preparing for the damned review I'm exhausted all the time, but I can't even sit down to enjoy a meal anymore without getting blamed for something. Why do I try? What does it matter? Who cares? I wish this review were over so I can get back to just being 'hey you' or something less.)_

Emotionlessly, he puts his hands together and bows, saying "I just remembered. I still have to go over the inn's books for next week. Don't wait to eat because of me." Under his breath, he sadly adds, "As if my being around here even means anything, other than being everyone's idea of a punching bag." His lips quivering, Keitaro drops his hands to his sides. Everyone watches as he walks out of the dining room, his meal uneaten.

Sitting next to him, Haruka sees Keitaro is on the verge of being totally beaten down; and being close enough to catch his last comment, she hears the defeat in his voice. Biting through her cigarette, she grips her chopsticks so tightly they threaten to snap. But before she can say anything, she feels a hand on her knee, and turns to see Kitsune, shaking her head and mouthing 'Let him go. It'll be alright.'

Figuring her hunch was correct; Haruka realizes that the resident Fox must have some scheme going with Shinobu and Su, since they all appear to be reacting the same way. Settling down, she continues her meal. The sound of rain gets more intense as their meal progresses.

The rest of breakfast concludes with nobody saying anything. After Shinobu clears the plates, Haruka places the urn on the table. "Well, since Keitaro isn't here, "she glares at Naru and Motoko "I guess now is as good a time as any to get this over with. According to the terms Keitaro agreed to, you girls have the rights to file complaints with me, since I am your former house-mother, for any issues you may have had with him. If the required number of complaints have been received by the end of his first six month, you than have the right to vote him in or out as the manager."

Sighing deeply, Haruka lights another cigarette. "I'm sickened to say that you girls passed the compliant cut-off three weeks after Keitaro accepted the position as manager. It isn't required, but here is a list I think you might want to see." Setting a paper on the table, the girls take turns going over it.

Naru -231 (-00)

Motoko-206 (-26)

Kitsune-98 (-18)

Su-26 (-57)

Shinobu-00 (-327)

Tota1=561(-428)

Total Complaints-133

Cut-Off-52

They stare at the paper, wondering what it is. "Uh, Haruka, what is this supposed to be? The times we paid our rent on time?" Kitsune asks, grinning at her low number.

A quiet voice says "N-no. That's the number of complaints against Sempai you all gave Haruka-san." Shinobu says, wiping her nose with a napkin.

Motoko sputters "B-but, I never placed over two hundred complaint in the box against Urashima! Perhaps no more than forty or fifty at the most!"

Naru, her face white, adds, "I-I-I know I only used that box a dozen times or so, no more than twenty!"

Haruka "You seem to have forgotten one of the clauses of the agreement. As the former house-mother, I was required to document verbal complaints as well. And some of you did nothing but complain at least once a day about my nephew." She takes her cigarette from of her mouth and puts it out, then lights another one. "Except for Shinobu. She never complained once about Keitaro." Shinobu blushes.

"Wait a sec? If that's so, why is her number the highest of us all?" Naru asks, pointing at the paper in front of her, hoping to draw any attention away from her own high number.

Haruka crosses her arms and looks at them. "That's a negative number, Naru. You should be familiar with them. Shinobu never used the box. She always had something nice to say about Keitaro, especially after one of you found a reason to send him on a trip over the city. I documented all her kind comments, on how hard he was working, how much he was doing around here for all of you, how he ..would go without so you all wouldn't have to." Looking from one girl to the other as she speaks, she ends staring at Naru. "All but one of you had, at least a few times, something kind to comment to me about him these last six month, except one."

Everyone turns in surprise to Naru.

They know that Keitaro cares for them all, and for her as more than just a regular tenant or friend. And most of them have heard her mention some sort of attraction to their kanrinin as well. But to see that she never once admitted that to their former house-mother was a shocking revelation. For them, and even more so for Naru herself.

Continuing, Haruka opens two small bags, and sets them on the table. "One of these bags is full of black stones; the other is full of white ones. One at a time, you will be allowed to come in here, by yourself, and select a single stone to drop into this urn. If more stones are in this urn than there are residents, then you must redo the vote in my presence. I assume that will NOT be necessary." she states.

"A Black stone indicates a vote against Keitaro, a White stone for Keitaro. After the last girl finishes, we will all come back in to see the results. Then, I will inform Keitaro of what he needs to do based on the number of votes for and against him. You will all come in here by age, youngest first. Shinobu, you stay here and make your decision. You each will have five minutes." Haruka tells them.

Motioning everyone out, Haruka slides the door closed.

Shinobu waits for only a second, then quickly takes a stone and drops it into the urn. "S-Sempai!" Within five seconds, she emerges from the dining room and rushes over to the couch, her hands held to her chin.

Kitsune nods to herself at the young cooks reaction. _(That's one.)_

Shrugging, Haruka motions for Su to go in.

After looking at the two bags, Su glances at the ceiling. She softly whispers "For you, Keitaro, my big brother." After thirty seconds, she comes out, walking slowly to sit beside Shinobu, reaching over to hold her hand. Shinobu looks like she is on the verge of tears.

_(Two down.)_

Motoko rises and walks into the dining room. Her hand hesitates for a few moments, her heart warring with her mind over how to vote. Her head bows and she speaks to herself. "Ura...Urashima. It is not that I do not appreciate what you have done, but I must not show any weakness in front the others." After a minute, she exits and returns to stand beside Naru.

_(Dear Kami! She's taking this worse than I thought! That's three now.)_

Naru stands, her knees trembling as she makes her way to the door. As she looks back, Motoko nods to her, and Kitsune gives her a thumbs-up, but without her normal smile. Two or three minutes pass, and Naru still hasn't been able to decide. She looks up and closes her eyes, "Kami, just until next week, let me be strong enough to make it until next week. The, I'll tell him how I feel!" Making her selection, Naru slowly returns and sits on the couch, her eyes downcast, her hands clenched tightly together.

_(Spit! Even though she doesn't know what's happening, this is tearing Naru up! Can I really go through with this?)_ She looks at her hands, balling them into fists to stop them from trembling. _(Why'd Haruka have to set it up where I go last? Damn it, this is gonna be harder than I thought!)_

Tapping her shoulder, Haruka gets the Fox's attention. "You're the last one, Kitsune. Let's hurry up so I can go tell Keitaro that he can quit worrying."

Kitsune slowly heads for the dining room. As she stands by the table, she shudders and thinks, _(Shit! It's up to me, now, Keitaro. Damn, damn, damn!) She stares at the two bags. (I'm so sorry, Keitaro! I hope you can forgive me someday. And I wish ya'll all the happiness ya can find.)_ Selecting a stone, she holds it to her chest for a moment, her heart breaking for Keitaro and her friends, praying that what she is about to put them all through is the right thing. Softly, her trembling hand reaches over, hesitates, then drops the stone into the urn.

Breathing deeply to try and ease the tightness in her chest, Kitsune steps back into the common room, her face drawn. "Well," she says, looking first at Su and Shinobu, and then at Haruka, she fights to control the shaking in her voice and says, "Ah guess that's it."

Haruka walks to the door "Everyone, follow me and have a seat around the table." She leads them into the dining room, where they all sit around the table.

The girls hold their breath.

Picking up the urn, Haruka places it neck down, the sound of the stones clattering on the wooden table. Haruka lifts the urn and freezes, the urn slipping from her fingers to shatter on the floor.

"Kami-sama! No! Kei, how could they….Why did they…?" Haruka whispers, stunned.

The girls look at the table. Naru and Motoko gasp in shock as Kitsune, Shinobu and Su look down sadly with tears in their eyes.

Five black stones sit in the middle of the dining room table.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." Naru whispers, her arms wrapped tightly around her chest as her mind goes blank, her heart unable and unwilling to accept what her eyes are telling her.

Motoko's sword clatters to the floor as her face pales. "U-Urashima? Kei-Keitaro! Spirits, no!"

A bright flash of lightning, immediately followed by a loud crack of thunder, shakes the inn. The rain is now coming down so hard it is difficult to see any great distance, as if a windless monsoon has struck Hinata City. Hugging Kitsune, Su and Shinobu quietly sob, their tears mingling with the Fox's in a torrent to match the downpour outside.


	5. Chapter 5

**Love Hina – The Once and Future Manager**

**Fanfic **

_The girls hold their breath._

_Picking up the urn, Haruka places it neck down, the sound of the stones clattering on the wooden table. Haruka lifts the urn and freezes, the urn slipping from her fingers to shatter on the floor._

"_Kami-sama! No! Kei, how could they….Why did they…?" Haruka whispers, stunned._

_The girls look at the table. Naru and Motoko gasp in shock as Kitsune, Shinobu and Su look down sadly with tears in their eyes._

_Five black stones sit in the middle of the dining room table._

_"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." Naru whispers, her arms wrapped tightly around her chest as her mind goes blank, her heart unable and unwilling to accept what her eyes are telling her._

_Motoko's sword clatters to the floor as her face pales. "U-Urashima? Kei-Keitaro! Spirits, no!"_

_A bright flash of lightning, immediately followed by a loud crack of thunder, shakes the inn. The rain is now coming down so hard it is difficult to see any great distance, as if a windless monsoon has struck Hinata City. Hugging Kitsune, Su and Shinobu quietly sob, their tears mingling with the Fox's in a torrent to match the downpour outside._

**Chapter Five –Realizations**

Naru, her face blank, stares for a few seconds at the stones._(What the hell have I done? Oh Keitaro! I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking!)_ After a minute, she rises and rushes out of the dining room. "I've got to, I mean, this can't be…" Running up the stairs, Naru pauses at Keitaro's door. Nervously, she reaches out to knock, her hand hesitating in front of her. After taking a deep breath, she starts to knock, only to have her hand restrained by Haruka.

"I think you'd better go back downstairs while I break the news to Keitaro." Haruka whispers, her eyes locked with Naru's. "You're the last person I think he's going to want to see right now."

Naru refuses to budge, but she lowers her head and whispers "B-but I'm the one who needs to apol….to tell him that I'm sor…." The words are hard to speak, although Naru knows in her heart what she needs to say. She wants Keitaro's forgiveness, but it goes against every fiber of her being to admit to being wrong where men are concerned, especially after all the heartaches she's had to endure over the years: Her father, the boys in school, and most recently, Seta.

Anyone she has ever gotten close to has left her, and she didn't want to lose Keitaro, so she kept pushing him away. Now, she fears her self-preservation instinct has caused exactly what she wanted to avoid and she has driven Keitaro away.

Haruka puts her hand on the honey-haired girl's shoulder. Looking at her with understanding, she says "Without stepping back for a while, most likely you'll go in there and say the wrong thing, and make matters worse. Let me talk with Kei. You go back downstairs and wait with the others."

Naru reluctantly agrees. After she goes down the stairs, Haruka turns to knock on the door, and jumps back slightly to see it opened a few inches, Keitaro's tear-streaked face in front of her.

"Th-thanks Aunt Haruka. I d-didn't want Naru to see me like this. I've already caused her enough pain and I didn't want her to get all worried about me." He sniffs, his tears barely under control.

Letting herself into his room, Haruka slides the door shut and leads Keitaro over to the kotatsu to sit. She reaches up on his shelf and gets some tea and the hotpot. "I think we need some time to calm down and talk, Kei. Something happened down there that wasn't supposed to happen, I'm sure of it. Somebody, and I have a good idea who, switched stones." _(If Kitsune thinks this is a game, she'll be out on her ass before lunch. I don't give a damn if Keitaro is the manager or not!)_ "I'm going to have each girls come up here and tell us in private what stone they chose. We'll get to the bottom of this!" She hands Keitaro a cup of tea as she rises. "Wait here. This'll be over in just a few minutes.

Haruka goes downstairs and tells the girls to follow her. Lining them up youngest to oldest, she has them wait outside the manager's room. Taking Shinobu's hand, she enters and guides her to stand at the kotatsu table_. (This should go a long way to wiping that look of rejection off Kei's face. I know Shinobu and Su at least must have voted in his favor.)_ Turning to the young cook, Haruka gently asks, "Shinobu, please tell Keitaro what color stone you put in the voting vase this morning, and then please leave by the other door and go wait in the dining room."

Unable to look at the young manager, Shinobu looks up at Haruka and says "I-I put a b-black stone in the pot, S-Sempai, Haruka-san."

Stunned, Haruka watches as Shinobu, her small hands making tentative reaching movements towards the downcast Keitaro, walks across the room and leaves. Staggering to the door, Haruka gestures Su to come in.

"Uh, Su, tell Keitaro what color stone you put in the vase, then go out that door and join Shinobu in the dining room."

"I put a black one in it, Keitaro-san. Please forgive me." Su says, her voice losing all trace of poor grammar as she walks over and lets herself out the back door.

Wondering if she could possibly be mistaken _(Can they all truly think that badly of Keitaro?)_ she opens the door and escorts Motoko inside. "Motoko, please inform Keitaro what color stone you placed in the urn." Haruka says, her voice working to keep from shaking.

Bowing her head, the sword maiden replies "Urashima. I voted against you and placed a black stone in the urn." Motoko keeps her head bowed, hoping to get a reply from her kanrinin, an 'Oh, that's okay, Motoko. I forgive you' or something. After a few seconds of silence, she risks a glance at his face. Keitaro sits at the kotatsu, his lips trembling and his hands clenching and unclenching. His eyes remain closed.

Keitaro just sits there; a blank expression on his face _(Is this honestly something I wasn't expecting? Everyone always complains about what I do around here. Nothing I do is ever quite good enough for them.)_

Haruka opens the door to allow Motoko to leave "Wait for us in the dining room, Motoko."

Crossing the room, she opens the door to allow Naru in. When she makes to rush towards Keitaro, Haruka restrains her. "Naru, I need to ask you a question, so hold still." Naru, tears in her eyes, looks at Keitaro, barely hearing Haruka's words. "Tell Keitaro what color stone you put in the vase…..Naru, did you hear me? What color stone did you vote with?"

Naru blinks her eyes, her mind registering what Haruka is saying. Her struggling ceases and she goes limp. Bowing her head, her tears falling onto her hands, she whispers one word. "B-black."

A chill runs down Haruka's back. As she escorts Naru to the other door, the young girls reaches out to touch Keitaro's shoulder. To her dismay, he shrugs her hand off. Biting her fingers to stifle her sobs, she runs out of the room to join the others in the dining room.

Sighing, Haruka decides that this may not have been such a good idea. She goes back to the main door and lets Kitsune in. The Fox, having guessed what was going on, shuffles into the room, her hands clasped in front of her. Before Haruka can speak, she says "I also put a black stone in the vase, Keitaro-san. Please forgive us all." And she runs out the door, her sobs starting as she gets to the hallway.

Haruka stands there, stunned _(They all voted black. They all want him to leave. What the hell is going on? I thought he was breaking through their self-imposed barriers and was actually becoming their friend.)_

Looking at Keitaro, she sees that her plan didn't have the desired effect. If anything, he looks even worse. As Haruka moves over to sit beside him at the kotatsu, Keitaro speaks, his voice devoid of emotion; "Well, I guess that's that. I can honestly say that I'm not surprised, you know. I kinda expected this to happen all along. Nothing I've ever done around here has been enough, and they yell at me, insult me, or beat me for it. I was never meant to be a manager of an all-girls dorm, and this proves it."

Keitaro looks up into his aunt's eyes, his tears flowing down his cheeks again. "I did try, Haruka, Kami-sama knows I tried. I paid attention to their needs. Any time someone would mention that the dorm needed something, or that they were out of something, or something needed repairing, or moving, or painting. When they'd talk about what they like to eat, I'd adjust the market list. Whenever they wanted me to leave them alone, I'd get as far away from them as possible, keeping busy with chores or studying. Whenever they, wh-whenever Naru wanted to study together, I was so happy to have her help." His tears end as he comes to grip with his fate. "But, that's all over now. I guess this is what they wanted all along."

Looking up at his aunt, Keitaro says, a sad grin on his face, "My stuff is already packed. But I was kinda hoping things might have gone differently and I haven't made any plans. C-can I stay at the Tea House until I find a new place? My folks wouldn't have me back before, now, like this, I don't even have the courage to beg them to take me back."

Dropping to her knees, Haruka hugs her nephew. Her tears fall unashamedly on his shoulder as she holds him, his trembling and tears starting anew. As Keitaro regains his control, Haruka leans back. "You stay here a few more minutes, Kei, before we go get you settled in at the Tea House. I'll tell the girls that I'm escorting you to the tram to go to the train station. I'll say you haven't said where you'll go, or how I can contact you. That way, they won't bother you at down there."

Keitaro looks at his aunt with grateful eyes. "I appreciate that, Aunt Haruka. I-I don't think I could bear to have to face them again after failing them so miserably." He stands and walks over to his closet, pulling out a large backpack he had purchased a few months ago in case of emergency. Taking the last of his things from his desk, he places them in pockets on the backpack. "I'm ready when you are, Aunt Haruka." His head comes up as he realizes that for the second time in a few minutes, he has called her 'Aunt'.

Haruka sees the look on his face. Giving him a rare genuine smile, she says, "Right now, you need a friendly face, and you are my nephew, after all. So, we'll just let it slide for a day or so. You need your aunt more than you need a fan smacked across the back of your head."

Suppressing a tear, Keitaro swallows and just nods his head in thanks.

"I'll just be a few minutes." Haruka says, going out the door. Keitaro doesn't notice that she is clenching her fists hard enough to whiten her knuckles. His aunt is furious!

…**..downstairs…..**

The girls are standing around the dining room. As Kitsune, the last one to pass through Keitaro's room, appears, Naru asks "And you, Kitsune? D-did you….?"

"Black." is all Kitsune says, confirming Naru's fears. _(Then it wasn't a mistake. We all voted against Keitaro!)_ At her side, Shinobu breaks down into tears, Su's arms wrapped around her shoulders. Motoko stares at the sword in her hands, wanting to extract justice from the person responsible for causing the misery in the room, but unable to since she realizes that, this time, they are the ones at fault. There is no convenient, invincible kanrinin to take her anger out on.

They are all still standing when Haruka comes down the stairs a few minutes later. Naru takes a small step towards her and asks, her voice barely above a whisper, "H-how is Keitaro?"

A single twitch in her cheek reveals the tension Haruka is under. Turning quickly to Naru, she yells, "How do you THINK he is? Oh, excuse me, I forgot. You people are clueless when it comes to Kei's emotions. Tell me, has he ever failed to notice and try to help any of you when…..oh, shit, just forget it. I'm tired of trying to get it through your thick skulls just what kind of person Kei is. Or was! What he did or didn't do for all of you doesn't matter anymore. You've proven that, so it's too late now. All of you sit down. I've got a few things to say."

The girls sit around the dining room table. Haruka, the desire to try and remain calm escaping her, stands at the end of the table and paces as she talks.

"Kei said he was expecting this." The girls jerk when they hear this disclosure. Kitsune, unnoticed by Haruka, glances quickly at Su and Shinobu, who shake their heads. "He already packed his stuff last night. I'm going to escort him to the tram station in a few minutes so he can catch the train. He said he can't bear to stay here any longer than necessary, seeing as how badly he's failed. Damn it all to hell! That boy gave his all for you brats, you stab him in the back, and he feels it's HIS fault!" Shinobu's tears turn into sobs, but Haruka ignores her _(They're all to blame this time. Screw her!)_

"He told me he'll contact me after he gets settled in, but he refuses to tell me when that'll be, or even where he's going to live." Lighting another cigarette, Haruka continues, "When I bring him down, I won't stop any of you from being here to see him go. But, unless he speaks directly to any of you, I DO NOT want to hear another word from you until I get back."

Taking a deep puff, Haruka sneers at the girls and says, "Oh, and just so you know. The Tea House is, as of now, off-limits to all of you until I see fit to forgive you for what you've done to my nephew." The heads of every girl snaps up at the mention of that restriction, but no one has the audacity to argue with Haruka, as angry as she is. "I'll be acting manager until I get direction from Granny otherwise. But, if you need me to do anything manager-wise, you call me at the Tea House. That includes emergencies. I am not going to be up here waiting on you hand-and-foot like Keitaro did. You girls had it easy with him, but that's over now. I do not want to see your faces any more than I have to. Is that clear?"

Waiting until she gets acknowledgements from all of the tenants, Haruka nods. "Also, starting today, I expect all of Keitaro's duties, the ones you all threw on his back when he accepted the job here, to be done by the rest of you. I sure as hell am not going to spend all my free time being your slave up here. You want something done, cleaned, fixed, moved, painted, cooked, washed, or whatever, you do it yourself. Just like when Granny was in charge. If you can't decide on a schedule, I'll have one for you first thing tomorrow morning. This place will be maintained at least as good as Kei took care of it, or I start raising your rent to hire a maintenance crew, understood?"

Motoko sputters "Haruka-san! I-I have not the spare time to work around the dorm. I have school, my kendo classes, my meditation and training. They take up most of my day!"

Haruka just stands there, waiting.

Naru, gaining some bravery from Motoko, speaks up. "I'm still studying every evening after I get home from cram school. I might be able to help out cooking once or twice on the weekends, but that's it."

Kitsune bows her head. "I'll clean the hot springs, take out the garbage, and do the laundry."

Su "I'll clean the walls and floors, and fix up things."

Shinobu "I already cook, but I appreciate the help with the laundry, Kitsune-sempai. I will also do the gardening and cleaning the carpets."

Naru stares. "Su? Shinobu-chan? I can understand Kitsune volunteering to do stuff, she has a lot of spare time, but you two have school and studying as well. You can't….wait a minute." Naru turns to scrutinize her friend. Kitsune lifts her chin and stares back at the honey-haired girl. "You VOLUNTEERED to do work? What the hell is going on?"

A tear falls from the Fox's eye as she glares back at Naru. Haruka interjects. "I think you, Naru, should clean the bathrooms and the boiler room. Seeing as how you were always giving Keitaro shit about everything he did." Naru sputters a protest, but Haruka raises her hand "Or do I call Keitaro's parents and inform them of just what a vengeful bitch you've been to their son." Naru freezes. For some reason, the threat of Keitaro's parents hearing that hurts her more than if Haruka had said she'd call her own mother and father. _(Oh Keitaro! Forgive me!)_ Naru bows her head and nods in agreement.

And you," she turns to Motoko, "maybe a few months of grocery shopping, dusting and cleaning all the furniture and shelves, and mopping, waxing, and polishing the floors will bring you down off the fucking high horse you rode in from Kyoto on." Motoko starts to complain "Or you can accept what happens after I phone your sister Tsuruko and tell her how many times you've used your 'secret' techniques on an un-armed opponent!" Motoko glares at Haruka until she adds, "And then I'll explain the truth to my brother why his only son had all those medical bills for gashes and blunt force trauma the last couple of months since he started working here!" Motoko pales _(Medical bills? Uras-..Keitaro had to seek medical treatment because of….Spirits, No!)_ She hangs her head, her sword hanging limply from her trembling hands.

"I'm the manager now, like it or not, and Kami help you, I am not Keitaro! None of you are going to get away with the crap he let slide, anymore!" Haruka stares down the girls. Not even Motoko dares to go up against Haruka when she is pissed, and that is mildly describing the mood the older woman is in now.

"Starting tonight, you all fend for yourselves. I'll instruct you on charging for foodstuffs at the market using Hinata's budget, but the rest is up to you. I'll be inspecting the place whenever the fuck I please, with no advance notice. If I find anything is not being taken care of, the person responsible gets an increase in their rent. Two offenses, and you are evicted. No buts." Seeing the looks on their faces _(they think it's too much, the ingrates!)_ Haruka slams her fist into the wall. "I don't want to hear one word of complaint. You all made Keitaro do all that work by himself for months, and he still found time to try and study, little time though it was. The five of you together should be able to do no less than him."

When no one makes to counter her arguments, Haruka heads up the stairs.

Silently, the girls each find seats in the common room and wait for Haruka to assist Keitaro in leaving.

Reaching his room, Haruka knocks softly on the door. "Come in." she hears. Opening the door, she sees Keitaro placing some last items in his backpack. Without looking up at her, he says "I-I couldn't help overhearing you, Haruka."

Leaning against the door, Haruka breathes deeply, trying to restore calm to her mind. "Can you say you're surprised? You're family, Kei. I couldn't help it. And they deserved every word of it, and then some, if you ask me."

Turning towards her, Haruka is not really surprised to see tears flowing down Keitaro's face again. "I'm sorry, Kei. I know that you wouldn't have said anything like that to the girls, no matter what they've done to you. And you may hate me for it, but someone needs to straighten out those, those ungrateful bitches. With the exception of Shinobu and Su, they made life for you hell since you arrived."

Keitaro places the backpack onto his shoulders while still seated. Looking up, he says "I don't hate you, Haruka. But, I don't hate them either. Please, don't…don't kick any of them out, please!"

Haruka steps over to Keitaro and puts her hand on his shoulder. "Kei, it's up to them whether they stay or go. I laid down the law, now they have to live with it."

Sighing, Keitaro nods "I know. But, it's like you said about you and me being family. They're like family to me! It'd break my heart if you all get torn apart over something that happens to me! I know how much fun you and them had together before I arrived. I've heard them talk about it while I was doing work around the dorm." Keitaro pushes himself up from his chair and wobbles unsteadily before collapsing back into his seat.

When he is barely able to stand, Haruka realizes Keitaro is not just emotionally exhausted, but physically drained as well. "Oh spit, Kei! Why didn't you say something? Give me that backpack. Thank goodness I only have to get you down to the Tea House; you'd never make it to the tram stop in your condition." Grabbing the backpack and throwing it across her shoulders, she puts her hand out to help Keitaro stand. A little bit more steadily, he rises to his feet.

"I'm sorry, Haruka, I.." A hand on his mouth hushes him.

"No more apologies from you today. You think you can make it to the Tea House? Take my arm if you need it, don't be afraid to lean on me a bit." Haruka tells him. "Okay. Let's go. Don't worry, I'm right beside you."

Opening his door for him, Haruka steps into the hall with Keitaro and they walk towards the stairs. Slowly, aware of his exhaustion, Haruka keeps one hand up, ready to assist her nephew, but he makes it down on his own.

Stopping at front foyer, Keitaro slowly turns and looks into the common room. The girls, all now standing, wait for Keitaro, hoping he will speak to them.

Long agonizing moments pass. Keitaro turns and looks at his aunt for a moment and whispers something. After their eyes meet, she puts a hand on his chest and nods her head. Putting her shoes on, she steps outside and waits on the front porch.

Keitaro head bows, and he stands there for a moment, his back to the girls, his shame not allowing him to face them. "I'm sorry, everyone." he says quietly. "I guess you were right all along, Aoyama-san. This is no place for a male manager. I should have listened to you; it would have saved us all a lot of trouble. Please forgive me."

"U-Urashima! I…" Motoko falls silent. _(After all we have done, he asks our forgiveness. Oh Spirits, how could we have been so blind?)_

"Konno-san. Forgive me for not working hard enough. I tried, but…it wasn't enough, I guess."

"H-hey, forget it, K-Keitaro. Y-you're talking to the qu-queen of the loafers, ya'll know!" Kitsune replies haltingly, tears on her cheeks. _(Take care, my friend! Please find it in your heart to forgive us someday.)_

"Su. I really did have a lot fun with you. I wish I could have been a better friend."

"Keitaros, you is my bestest friend I ever hads." Su cries, her hands held behind her back.

"Shinobu-chan, I'll miss your incredible cooking. Maybe, if I had been more honest from the beginning, it would have made a difference…maybe not."

"Aaauuuuu! Sempai! F-forgive us, please! We're so s-s-s-sorry."

Keitaro's head turns slightly, and he says in a voice thick with emotion, "Shinobu-chan, it'll be okay, I already forgave all of you. I'm the one who failed." Shinobu collapses to her chair in tears.

Silence follows. Anxious moments go by as Naru, her eyes full of tears, thinks _(H-have I been so bad that he won't even speak to me one last time!)._

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused with your studying, Narusegawa-san. I should never have asked you to help, it only held you back. I have to try and make it on my own from now on. It was wrong to expect you to waste your time on me."

"K-Keitaro? It..it wasn't so b-bad. I, I really enjoyed being t-together with you. It wasn't any b-bother." Naru reaches towards the young man, wishing to touch him once more, but also fearing how she would react if she did.

Keitaro steps to the front door. As his hand slides it open, he pauses and slowly turns. His head comes up slightly, meeting Naru's eyes. All the girls see the tears falling freely down his face and the trembling of his lips. His mouth moves, but hardly any sounds come out. "I…I l-love y-you….Narusegawa-san." Spinning around, Keitaro rushes out, leaving the astonished girls behind.

Naru stares at the door. Her tears are like rivers running down her face.

"L-l-love? H-he l-loves me?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Love Hina – The Once and Future Manager**

**Fanfic **

"_K-Keitaro? It..it wasn't so b-bad. I, I really enjoyed being t-together with you. It wasn't any b-bother." Naru reaches towards the young man, wishing to touch him once more, but also fearing how she would react if she did._

_Keitaro steps to the front door. As his hand slides it open, he pauses and slowly turns. His head comes up slightly, meeting Naru's eyes. All the girls see the tears falling freely down his face and the trembling of his lips. His mouth moves, but hardly any sounds come out. "I…I l-love y-you….Narusegawa-san." Spinning around, Keitaro rushes out, leaving the astonished girls behind._

_Naru stares at the door. Her tears are like rivers running down her face. _

"_L-l-love? H-he l-loves me?"_

**Chapter Six –Revelations**

Not hearing Naru whispering his final words, Keitaro meets up with Haruka and silently follows her down the stairs to the Tea Shop. Haruka knows something occurred from the fresh tears on her nephew's face, but decides to let Keitaro make the first move in discussing it, if he chooses. She knows that this is probably the hardest thing he has ever had to do.

Reaching the back entrance of the Tea House, Haruka unlocks the door and leads Keitaro upstairs to the apartment.

Setting his backpack on the small table next to the couch, Haruka asks "How about I make some tea, Kei? I think we both could use a cup right about now." Keitaro nod silently as he walks over to a chair by the table and sits down woodenly. Haruka makes sure the shades and curtains are secure, so that no one can tell from outside that the apartment is being used, before she heads for the small kitchenette to boil some water.

Keitaro stares at the clock on the wall, its second hand softly ticking out the time. _(I can't believe I said that to Narusegawa. She must think I'm a total jerk. What's the use? What could a beautiful girl like her possibly see in a guy like me, anyway? She thinks I'm just a lazy, good-for-nothing pervert ronin anyway.)_ Sighing, Keitaro takes off his glasses, puts his elbows on the table and holds his head in his hands.

He is still sitting there when Haruka returns, carrying two cups. "Here, Kei. I've boiled plenty of water if you need another cup. I'll need to go to the market tomorrow and stock up the cabinets and refrigerator. Once you get settled into a routine, you can stock up with whatever you like." She places a cup just in front of him and settles in the chair across from the small table, Keitaro not hearing a word she says.

Sipping her tea, Haruka watches Keitaro, his shoulders trembling, with an occasional tear falling to the table beneath his head. _(What were those girls thinking? This isn't, . . __**wasn't**__ a game, at least not to Keitaro! He worked his backside off the last six months to prove himself to them, and this is how it ends? I've never seen Kei so broken up.)_

Keitaro barely takes notice of Haruka or the tea she offers him. In his mind, he is trying to figure out just what he did or didn't do to cause the girls to toss him out, to turn their backs on him after everything he tried to do for them.

The more he thinks about all the times the girls attacked, beat, conned, bombed, teased, slapped, kicked, punched or just plain ignored him, the more he believes that it must have been him personally that the girls couldn't live with. He did everything he could as their manager, and more. He treated all of them like friends, even family. He even fell in love with Narusegawa. But, they never accepted him. He was, from the beginning, an outsider looking in, nothing more.

_(No! I can't accept that! They aren't like that, they wouldn't treat someone like nothing! They're always caring about what each of them is going through, supporting each other. . . .)_ Keitaro's shoulders slump even more as his thoughts lead him deeper into misery. _(What about that time Naru helped Kitsune . . . ? Or, when Kitsune and Motoko went . . . ? Motoko was always telling Su . . . ? Su and Shinobu . . .? Shinobu helped all of them with . . . ?) _Keitaro shakes his head. (W_ho am I trying to kid. It was themselves they took care of, not me. Why didn't I see it? Why didn't I LET myself see it?)_

Keitaro's mind goes back and forth, desire fighting with rejection, hope warring with despair, neither side landing a deciding blow. The only thought that rises above the others is that, in spite of everything, he still cares for his tenants. _(No,)_ his thoughts remind him_ (your __**former**__ tenants.)_

His sobs start again, wracking his body. Haruka slides her chair next to his and places an arm over his shoulders, patting his hands where they support his head. She mutters words of support and comfort, which Keitaro hardly hears.

After nearly ten minutes, Keitaro shudders one last time, and is still. Wiping his face with the back of his sleeve, he slowly raises his head, but looks at nothing. His red-rimmed eyes are vacant as they stare at the middle of the table. As if seeing the cup of tea for the first time, a faint flicker of recognition crosses his face. His hand reaching out as if in slow motion, Keitaro takes the cup and puts it to his lips, weakly. After a tentative sip, he begins to come back to himself, and takes a longer, deeper drink.

Sighing, he finally glances over at his aunt. "Thanks Haruka." Keitaro says, shifting slightly and nodding his appreciation for the tea. He holds his cup out, and Haruka takes it from him and gets him a quick refill. Picking up his glasses, he puts them on. Accepting the tea, Keitaro holds this one in his hands, as if to warm them against the cold, lonely feelings threatening to overwhelm him.

After sipping more tea, Keitaro sighs deeply, and looks at the ceiling. "Haruka, am I really such a bad person?" he asks, "I can't do anything right; I'm always . . . well, _was_ always, getting in everyone's way; I've been a total failure as a manager and a friend; I . . ." he closes his mouth as Haruka slaps the table in barely restrained anger.

"Keitaro, don't believe any of that crap those girls tried to sell you. I told them, Kami, I don't know how many times, to ease up and give you a chance. You have been as good a manager as Granny. Better is some ways." Her face becoming calmer, she smiles slightly. "Then again, those girls would never have thought to go against Granny. They all came to Hinata for their own various reasons and respected her from their first days. You got thrown into the lioness's den without as much as a 'look out for the claws' warning. It's not your fault in the least."

Haruka stares at Keitaro until he gives her a little nod in return, acknowledging her words, although he still isn't convinced. After a minute, he changes the subject.

"Looks like I'll need to find another job, and soon. Even with what I have in my savings, and what's left-over from my last paycheck, I don't think I can last more than three or four weeks. Five if I stretch it." He stares at the window as another thought, painful and unwanted, comes to him. "If I l-leave prep school, I could manage to make the money last two months, maybe three."

Haruka places her hand on his elbow, "Kei, you and I both know you'd never give up so easily on Tokyo University. Hell, look how long you stuck with those ingrates up the hill constantly saying you couldn't possibly make it in, but your practice exams have improved anyway. And" here she points a finger at her nephew, "don't give me that line that it was only because of Naru helping you study. If you had been on your own, you wouldn't have had to put up with everything that went on up there, and you could have concentrated more. Your scores would have gone up anyways."

"Well," he pauses, remembering his much-looked forward to study sessions with the honey-haired girl. "Well, I guess I'll never know, now. I'm going to be too busy anyway looking for a place and a job to have time to study. I've heard other students talk about how hard it is to find cheap apartments and part-time work nowadays."

Haruka face-faults. Looking at her nephew, she says, "Keitaro, you've obviously had other things on your mind this afternoon. I already told you that you can stay here in the Tea House apartment. As an extra, you can even work in the Tea House. I could use a hand in the kitchen, and no one will see you back there. I've told the girls that I don't want to see their faces down here until I can forgive them for what they did to you, so you don't have to worry about them walking in and seeing you, at least for a while. Besides, you're too broke up right now to be wandering off on your own, and you're more than welcome to stay here. As a bonus, so you'll have some extra spending money, I won't even charge you rent."

Keitaro turns to his aunt with the first really genuine smile she's seen on his face in weeks. "Thanks Aunt Haruka. I really appreciate it. I had no idea what I was going to do, and I couldn't have begged mom and dad to take me back in, not after going on so much about insisting to them that I'm going to make it into Tokyo University." Keitaro says, his body relaxing, and a tear running down one cheek.

Thinking some more, she adds "And if you use the path from the back door, it'll let you come and go unnoticed. It'll mean walking through the woods, and going a bit further down to the next bus stop to get into Tokyo for your prep classes, but you'll be able to avoid taking the same tram Naru does."

At the mention of Naru's name, Keitaro shudders. Haruka doesn't fail to notice this, but continues talking, to allow Keitaro time to deal with everything that has happened today. Sipping her tea, she tells him, "As far as meals, since you'll…" Haruka stops as she hears the sound of footsteps racing down the stairs from the inn. She raises her hand as she stands, indicating that Keitaro should remain quiet.

Stepping over to the window, she reaches over and flips the light switch off, then slowly moves the curtain to the side. She sees Naru, a glare on her face, fists clenched and jacket flapping in the wind, along with Motoko, her teeth gritted and sword in hand, the both of them running down the stairs and speeding past the Tea Shop. They turn at the street and head in the direction of the nearest tram stop. Watching until they disappear into the early evening mist, Haruka closes the curtain. Moving into the kitchenette, she turns on the dim light above the stove before returning to the table.

Keitaro looks at her expectantly. "Before you ask, that was Naru and Motoko. I guess they aren't looking forward to the workload they just dumped on themselves. Naru looks like she's out for your blood and Motoko for your entrails. I'll need to take the back path when I leave to go home. I have no desire to bump into them tonight and be grilled about your whereabouts."

Nodding at her decision, Keitaro agrees. "No telling what they'd do to me if the caught me on the street alone after what happened today. Especially N-Narusegawa." He idly turns he cup in his hands as he looks at his tea.

"Well, as I was saying, since you're my new cook, don't worry about preparing your own meals, Kei. I'll cook breakfast and dinner, and we can eat in the kitchen downstairs. And no one will disturb you up here, so you can study in peace." _(Maybe I can talk Seta into tutoring Keitaro for a bit when he comes back, whenever that might be. Kei needs all the encouragement and assistance he can get to help him get past what happened today.)_

**Earlier;**

Naru, still in shock at Keitaro's parting words, slumps down onto the couch. Since she was closest to him, the others didn't hear what he said as he walked out the door.

Kitsune steps over and sits beside Naru, patting the younger girl's hands where they lay motionless in her lap.

Motoko steps to the other side of Naru and sits as well, nervously tapping the hilt of her sword with her fingertips, unsure of what to do.

Su is standing on the carpet, her hands still held behind her back, looking at the door "Bye bye, Keitaro. You really were my best friend." she says out loud.

Shinobu sits listlessly in a chair by the dining room door. To no one in particular, she whispers again, "Aaauuuuu! Sempai! Forgive us, please! We're so sorry." as she sheds more tears.

The girls sit or stand around for what seems like eternity, unable to speak. After about fifteen wordless minutes, Naru turns to look blankly at Kitsune. The Fox asks "What did Keitaro say to you, Naru?" she asks, her face serious as she holds her friend's hand.

Naru looks at Kitsune, but only shakes her head. "N-nothing, Kitsune. H-he didn't . . . he didn't say anything." _(Kami! What the hell have I done? I never meant to drive Keitaro away, I didn't want to force him out, I didn't . . . )_ Naru's mind goes in circles as she finds herself in a spiral of self-doubt and recrimination. _(Why did I do this? Why did we . . Hold on, why the heck did Kitsune, Su and especially Shinobu vote against Keitaro?)_

Kitsune continues to look at Naru as the younger girl suddenly looks up at her. Naru, a confused and slightly angry look on her face, asks "Kitsune? Why did you want Keitaro to leave?"

_(Oh Spit! Ah hadn't expected the third degree from Naru so soon. Um, Ah'd better think of something before she interrogates Su or Shinobu!)_ Kitsune coughs as she clears her throat, giving herself another few seconds to think. "Well, Ah thought that's what ya'll wanted us to do. Or, are ya'll gonna tell me that ya'll voted against Keitaro-san even though ya actually wanted him to stay? What does that say about ya'll, Naru? And what about ya'll, Motoko?" Kitsune asks, looking at the far side of the couch at the sword maiden, whose head snaps up at her words.

"Ah know ya'll are always going on about how it's so wrong to have a man as manager. Is this what ya'll really wanted, too? Ya'll don't seem too happy about it." the older girl finishes as she thinks _(That outta make them stop and think for a while, so I can keep them from grillin' Su and Shinobu.)_

Motoko sits silently, her eyes on the sword in her lap. "Yes, I voted for that male . . for Urashima, to leave. However, uh, I must admit that, in spite of what I may feel, that perhaps it may have been better for everyone concerned if maybe I, . . well that is . . ." taking a deep breath, her eyes not once rising to meet the Fox's, Motoko continues "To be perfectly honest, I had started to grow accustomed to Urashima's presence. And, his performance as our kanrinin was, at the least, satisfactory." _(D-did I just say that out loud?)_

Naru sits, staring at Kitsune for what seems like ages. Finally, she whispers "So, it was all just a mistake. You voted against Keitaro because you thought that's how I was going to vote, even though you probably didn't want him to leave, just like Motoko and ." turning to see the other residents looking at her, she smiles as goes on, " . . I mean, whose going to help him study now? He's not that bright, although he tries real hard. It, . . it'd be a shame for all his hard work to be wasted." She stands up "So, all I, and mean, all we have to do is tell him to come back, and everything will be just like before, right? We can just laugh this off and pretend it never happened." Naru says, her eyes beginning to brighten as she talks herself into believing it was just a mistake.

Motoko, taking strength from Naru's words, rises and steps beside the honey-haired girl. "If you mean to retrieve Urashima, I suggest we hurry. Haruka-san was escorting him to the tram station." With a growl, she states, "If we cannot catch them before he departs, it would be necessary to follow Urashima to his parent's home and drag him back here to continue his responsibilities as our kanrinin. If that foul, deceitful, lecherous, vile male Urashima makes it necessary for me to travel halfway across Tokyo after him, I will remove something that even Ishido-sensei would be hard-pressed to reconnect!." Although her words are harsh, Motoko's thoughts are a bit different _(Spirits help me if we cannot convince Urashima to forgive us. I could not bear the thought of that look in his eyes as the last image of him I was to ever remember!)_

The two girls rush to the foyer and don their shoes, Naru grabbing her jacket as an afterthought, and together they head down the hill and speed to the tram stop, unaware that they are being watched from the second-floor of the Tea House. Naru thinks to herself _(Keitaro, you'd better wait for me! I've wasted too much effort helping you to let you go so easily. Please, oh Kami, please wait for me!)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Love Hina – The Once and Future Manager**

**Fanfic **

**Chapter Seven – Returns **

**A week later, at Hinata-sou**

In the seven days since Keitaro has left, the girls have come to realize just how much he did around the inn, since they now have to do it themselves; so much more than they used to do before he arrived. They are surprised to learn that Keitaro had taken a course in landscaping on the side, so he could maintain the gardens by himself at no expense to the inn.

Which, they realize, he just might have been forced to do, seeing as how the maintenance and upkeep budget had increased dramatically since he arrived due to the many times he was punched or launched through walls, doors, windows, etc.

Su spends more time in her room. But instead of creating, she is thinking, _(Why didn't Keitaros ever complain whens we was playing if it was hurting him? How come he never blamed me for all his clotheses I ruined?)_

Shinobu solemnly cleans the kitchen, her sense of Keitaro strong there. The others notice that the young cook also spends time standing quietly in the hallway outside his former room, staring at the door. _(Oh Sempai! I wish you were just inside studying, waiting for me to tell you dinner is ready. Aaauuuuu! Please forgive us, Sempai!)_

Kitsune, who ponders all the times she conned Keitaro out of paying rent, or money for sake or the horses, feels bitter and ashamed, only now realizing that Keitaro gave her more money than he could afford, but did it gladly, knowing he was helping a friend. _(Some friend Ah turned out to be) _she thinks sadly.

Motoko spends more time on the drying deck, supposedly practicing her secret techniques. A great deal of the time is spent meditating, reflecting on their former manager. _(How could such a weakling on the outside possess such strength of spirit and compassion for others on the inside? How could I have not seen this? Has my distrust of males made me blind to the innate goodness inside Urashima?)_

Naru cries herself to sleep each night after her half-hearted attempts at studying. Even the ever-cheerful Mutsumi coming over fails to brighten her mood much. Naru's ashamed at the times she berated Keitaro when he offered to treat her to a beef bowl for lunch. It was all he could afford, and she threw it in his face as an insult to her pride that he'd even consider taking her to such places. _(And he said he loved me. How? Why? After everything I did, everything I said, the way I treated him, he said "I love you.")_

**Two weeks after Keitaro's departure from Hinata-sou**

Haruka, going over the books at the Tea House, discloses some painful truths to the girls, who are unwilling to go out for the last two weekends; partially from feeling too guilty to have any fun, and partially from being tired from doing Keitaro's work now that he is gone.

She tells them how much of his own pay Keitaro had her put back into the inn's budget every month to ensure the girls never wanted for any of the basics; food, shelter, heating, cooling, electricity.

Much of the bills were paid with money Keitaro gave up, allowing him to keep their lease fees from rising as repair expenses increased. Most of the girls are unable to face each other at this revelation, feeling guilty that maybe not all the 'incidents' that caused the damages had been Keitaro's fault.

"As it turned out, Keitaro barely had enough money to pay his school fees, bus/tram and train fares, and still keep himself clothed, albeit not very stylishly." Haruka tells them, eyeing Kitsune the most. Kitsune feels a stab of pain go right through her when Haruka continues. "I suppose none of you knew it, since he never asked anyone but me to help him clothes shop, but Keitaro bought his all clothes at second-hand stores to save enough money for his living expenses. And still he saved money to buy each of you gifts for Christmas or your birthdays, when I don't remember most of you doing a thing for his birthday, or any other holiday, for that matter."

As Naru looks up about to speak, Haruka puts her hand up. "And don't tell me about Valentine's day, either. I know each of you gave Keitaro chocolate, even if some of it was only a meager 10 yen sale piece. But compare that to what he did for all of you on White Day, and, well, I think you all get what I'm saying."

The girls have no answer for that observation.

**Four weeks since Keitaro left Hinata….**

Having gathered the other residents in the common room, Kitsune decides it's time to share the pain. She puts the tape into the machine and presses the 'Play' button. For the next several minutes, they observe numerous occasions where Kitsune recorded them; most of the time it being Naru and or Motoko hitting, striking, or otherwise abusing Keitaro.

They watch, some with tears in their eyes, at the way he would look, flying into or through a wall, over the trees, or splashing into the hot springs, and for how he would always get up, brush himself off, and continue with what he was doing, or, in cases where he was launched on 'aerial patrol', how he would return and apologize

After the tapes runs out, Kitsune turns and addresses the other residents: "Ah know all of us have seen Keitaro get whomped before. And he always came right back, he always stands up, like nothing happened, right? And admit it, some of ya'll got a good laugh watching this tape of him getting 'what he deserved', right? And not a worry in the world for what he was going through."

Naru says testily "That's because that pervert is invincible. Why should we care now, anyway? He's proven that he can't handle being a manager, and he's gone now and I say good riddance." _(If he loved me, why doesn't he call me, or come see me? Why? Am I really such a horrible person?)_

Kitsune smiles, and not gently, _(Thank you for giving me just the opening I needed_.) "Yeah, the Invincible Keitaro. He took it and always came back, good as new. Tell me, have ya'll ever smacked Keitaro across the back of the head, Naru?"

"Yeah, you know I have. So what? Everyone here, except for Shinobu, of course, has done that."

"What would he do when ya smacked him? Did he just stay there, his unmoving, invincible self, feeling nothing from a little smack?"

"No, he'd yelp just like a little kid and grab his head, the baka!"

"Invincible, huh? Ever pinched him? Hard?"

"Yes. Lots of times, trying to get his attention when he'd go off into one of his fantasies, mainly."

"And how would he react?"

Seeing where this is going, Naru sputters, "He'd always give a little cry of . . pain. Then he'd jump away."

"Invincible. Really? Hmmm. And have ya'll ever slapped him?"

"Y-yes."

"Did it leave a mark? Did it appear to physically hurt him?"

A tear threatens to fall down Naru's cheek, realization beginning to set in. "Y-yes. Yes it would, and it did. It, no I, I hurt him."

Facing the sword maiden, Kitsune says "Ah ain't gonna waste the time asking you the same questions, Motoko. Ah can tell from the look on ya'lls face that the same thoughts are going through your mind." Turning to the young cook, she asks, "Shinobu, when Keitaro has helped ya'll in the kitchen, did he ever accidentally cut himself?"

Shinobu, startled, says "I, uh, I . Yes, Sempai has c-cut himself many times, especially that t-time someone came running into the kitchen and bumped into h-him."

Kitsune kneels beside the young girl, and holds her shoulders. Softly, gently, she asks, "Was Keitaro hurt bad that day?"

Tears pour from the corners of Shinobu's eyes. "Aaauuuuu! Sempai! T-too much. Too much bl-bl-blood. I-I-I . . . " Kitsune softly shakes the girl, and hugs her close. Patting her on the back she says "That's alright, sweetie, we can see what ya'll are trying to say. Keitaro would be cut, and sometimes badly. Now Shinobu, this is important." Lifting the girls chin up, she asks. "Did it hurt him? Was he in pain?"

"Aaauuuuu! Aaauuuuu! Aaauuuuu! S-S-Sempai! Oh, m-my p-poor Sempai! He'd whimper and cry, until I could get the first aid kit and help him. I-I can't stand blood, but for m-my Sempai, I did it. I cleaned his cut, and he'd wince whenever I touched it. He'd bite his lip when I put the medicine to kill germs on him. He was thankful to me, and patted my shoulder. He… he even kissed me on the cheek. But I didn't like it that time. It w-was my knif . . . it w-w-was m-my . . " The young cooks cries, tears streaming down her face.

"Probably because he was showing his true vile, deceitful, perverted, lecherous ways." Motoko accuses.

"No! It wasn't that way at all!" Shinobu surprises them all by blurting out with a firm voice. "It, it's just that it was the worst injury I've ever seen Sempai suffer. Naru and you were playing, and ran through the kitchen. You ran right over Sempai like he was a carpet. He just lay there for a few seconds, before I heard him whispering my name. I turned him over and, and…..Aaauuuuu!"

Hugging Shinobu, Kitsune shushes the girl as she sobs uncontrollably. Holding her in her lap, she sits on the couch. "That's alright, Shinobu. Ah know the rest. Ah'll tell them." Looking back and forth to Naru and Motoko, she continues the story. "Keitaro got run over by the two of ya that day, just as he was bringing a cutting board over for Shinobu to slice some vegetables. When he fell, the knife he had on the board stuck through his arm, right up to the damned hilt. Ah was followed you guys into the kitchen wondering what was going on, when Ah found Shinobu holding Keitaro in her arms, trying to stop the blood flow from around his arm. We had to remove the knife and clean him up. Yes, we could see the edges of his wound were already starting to heal. But he was crying and gritting his teeth in pain, begging for something to help ease it. And all we had was aspirin. A lousy bottle of aspirin. The number of times he got hurt around here, this shoulda been a satellite clinic for Ishido-sensei instead of a dorm."

Naru speaks up, but not very confidently. "N-now, isn't that a bit extreme? I mean, w-we all know he's clumsy, and always tripping and falling. But, he always b-bounces right back."

"Does he, Naru? Does he really?"

"Invincibility, but nothing to block pain. Invincibility, yet he clearly shows signs of being hurt. Interesting." Kitsune says sarcastically. Looking at them all, she says, "Now, tell me. How many times has Keitaro hit ya, ever, either in anger, revenge, spite, accidentally, or just for his own amusement? Any of ya? Come on, ya'll can tell ol' mama Kitsune. Speak up. We're all friends here."

Silence, broken only by the sobs and gasps from the girls seated there. Kitsune goes on:

"Ah thought so. Time after time, we beat, teased, or embarrassed the crap outta Keitaro, and how did he repay us? Did he do what a 'man' is supposed to do, and beat the hell outta us 'women' for being outta line? Did he 'man up' and report every attack against him to the police, and have our sorry asses arrested and taken to jail? Or did he do the 'manly' thing and evict us for unwarranted attacks on him, seeing as he was the manager? Did he blame anyone other than himself when we slapped, kicked, molested, groped, conned or beat him?"

Kitsune waits a moment as the room is silent. "Let me answer myself. No, no, No and NO! He never laid a finger on us, in anger or not. It's just not in Keitaro to harm people he has responsibility for. And especially not those he considers his 'friends'."

Pausing to take a breath, she continues. "He never even once thought to call anyone and say we did anything to him. He would never accuse his so-called 'friends' and cause them pain." Looking around, meeting everyone's eyes, she adds, "He never once so much as hinted that he'd ever, in a million years, evict any of us. He could never turn his back on his us."

"And he always apologized, even if he did nothing at all. Which, to our disgrace, was just about every single damned time! He would never want us to feel guilt, whether we were at fault or not!"

"And how many friggin' times has he asked our forgiveness, and any of us actually gave it to him? Us, who he called friends?" Kitsune spits out the word 'friends' this time as an accusation, an admonition, a curse. "Except for ya'll, Shinobu. Ah think, of all of us, ya'll knew him better than anyone, because ya weren't looking fer him to be something he wasn't, and ya'll saw the real Keitaro." Turning to Su she says "And ya'll were only having fun with him, playing games with Keitaro, and he knew that and didn't mind too much."

Another silence. Kitsune goes on with her story: "What has Keitaro done to any of ya'll? Ah'll tell ya what that _'panty-stealing, breast-groping'_ guy did to me." Kitsune picks up some green tea and takes a deep swallow.

"Me, Ah would try to trick him into groping me, whenever Ah needed to wheedle free rent outta him. Ah pushed him so hard to do chores around here, he'd be too exhausted to eat, but he'd bring me a cup of warm tea before he staggered off to his room, to get what rest he could before Ah put him through it all again the next day. And it never occurred to me that Ah was pushing him so hard, even after ya'll's attacks."

"Ah would convince him to give me money when Ah was too broke to buy sake, and he'd give me everything in his wallet so Ah'd also have money to get me through til the end of the month, AND still pay my rent."

Looking at Motoko, she says, "And then he'd go without, not having two coins to rub together to call his own, not even being able to treat himself to a lousy beef bowl after a good, hard, HONEST day of work and studying at prep school." Here she nails Naru with a stern glance. "And still he was genuinely happy to give me money, because he was helping a friend." Tears pour down Kitsune's cheeks, but she continues.

"And what else did he do to me? He helped me in the mornings when Ah'd have a hangover by bringing me green tea. He worried when Ah didn't get enough sleep, or drank too much, or when Ah looked like heck from partying. He played chess with me when Ah was bored, watched television with me when Ah was lonely, and let me talk his ear off every time Ah needed someone to listen to my troubles."

"He was always there for me. ME, a stupid, lousy, no-good, drunken bitch. But is that what he saw in me? Nope, not Keitaro. Do ya'll know what he told me?" Kitsune smiles through her tears, "He told me Ah'm one of the wisest people he knows, and he even asked me for advice when he was stumped. He told me that Ah'm smart," here Kitsune blushes a bit "and, even though it looked like he thought he'd get killed for it, he said Ah'm pretty, and to believe in myself, and that Ah didn't deserve to believe any differently. He said Ah was a good person just the way Ah am, and nobody should ever tell me otherwise."

Placing her hands on her chest, Kitsune says, "He showed me that what Ah was looking for wasn't gonna be found in the bottom of a bottle of sake, but right here, in my heart. He told me he was proud to consider me one of his friends, and wished that he was good enough to be my friend."

"Him! Keitaro! The one good, decent guy we've ever known around here, and HE was worried that he wasn't good enough to be my friend! He didn't want my body; he didn't want any special favors from me. He only wished he was good enough to be my friend." Tears roll down Kitsune's face as she smiles at her memory of Keitaro. She picks up a bottle of sake, and pours a small sip into a glass. Raising it, she looks at each of them before saying, "To my dear friend, Keitaro!" She sips lightly, a toast to him. Putting the glass down, she lifts her tea cup and takes a deep breath.

Facing the young cook, she asks "Shinobu, what did Keitaro ever do to ya'll?"

"um, well. Sempai liked to help me in the kitchen and hanging the laundry. He'd carry groceries for me when I'd go to the market. He always had time to help me with school work, even if Naru would, well, even though Naru sometimes hit him for just being near me. He'd sit with me on the roof and just watch the clouds, or birds, or the sea. I know that Sempai was clumsy, and sometimes he'd trip or fall and accidentally grab things. B-but, I always knew it was an accident, even if others d-didn't." Shinobu says meekly, her tears falling silently to her hands. The room is silent as Kitsune looks around.

Her gaze coming to rest on the girl from Molmol, Kitsune asks, "Su, what has that _'weakling' _ever done to you?"

Without looking up, the tanned-girl slowly replies, "Whenever I blasted him with a Mecha, or kicked him in da head, or fried him withs a rocket launcher, Keitaros would always comes back for more, laughing and having funs, until he had to gets stuff done. He always founds times to plays with me, even when he had works to do, or studying to makes up." Pausing a moment, Su looks up, her face shy and blushing. "When he first gots here, he told me that, even though I seems kinda strange, I'm.." the young girl from Molmol blushes more and her speech become more coherent "He told me I was really a very sweet person. I never had anyone say anything so nice to me before. He's been my best friend ever since. I want my friend Keitaros to come home!" Tears flows her eyes as Su picks up Tama-chan and hugs the little turtle to her chest.

Turning, Kitsune asks, "Motoko? What evil has that _'deceitful, vile, perverted, lecherous male'_ perpetrated on ya?"

Flinching at having her own description of Keitaro thrown in her face, the sword maiden bows her head. Shame, guilt, and remorse fill her thoughts. She whispers, as she looks at her sword, "Spirits, forgive me! I-I cannot speak it. I will not speak it!" Her chin still held up, Motoko is silent for a few seconds. Then, her eyes moisten as the grip on her sword loosens, and she continues, "U-Urashima has always been there for me, whether I knew that I needed someone or not. His strength, which I at first took for weakness, was in his compassion for h-his friends, f-for me. He….he taught me that skill, and honor, and training meant little if it means having to forego friendship. He showed me that strength is not all, but that in strength, there can be beauty. He has taught me that there is more to me than just my sword, my training. He told me that I matter; Me! My emotions! My feelings! Me, Motoko. Not the sword master. Me, his…h-his f-friend." Motoko bows her head, tears falling into her upturned palms. "Why didn't I see this before, Keitaro, m-my friend? Spirits, can you ever forgive me? Will I ever have the chance to beg your forgiveness?"

As Kitsune turns to her, Naru forces herself back into the cushions, fearful of what she knows is coming. "Your turn. What has that _'worthless, lazy, good-for-nothing, idiotic, two-time ronin pervert' _ever done to ya'll?"

Naru glares at Kitsune. Tense moments pass "What has he done to me? What has he NOT done to me!?! He always asked me to help his studies because he's too stupid to figure out simple questions. He peeked into my room whenever I was half-dressed, like he had panty-radar or something. He was always underfoot, whether I was looking for him or not. He couldn't ever seem to tie two sentences together when I spoke to him, he's such a dork. He was alwys trying to act nice, doing things for me. I couldn't go anywhere without seeing his face, in windows, in clouds, i-in children p-playing at parks. He always made sure I had fresh tea in my teapot, even..before..I..asked..for..it."

Naru's voice drops to a whisper. "He's so out of it he used the last money he had in his wallet to buy me the most darling little thing I saw in a store, and it filled my heart with warmth to be near him. He always had that smile of his waiting for me when I came down to eat breakfast. He'd bring me something to eat when I was so busy studying I'd tune everything else out. I only had to notice when he would give me that smile of his, and I couldn't think of anything else for five minutes."

Her body trembling, her hand comes up to her chest as she continues, "He cared about everything that happened to me, to all of us. He thought of me before himself, all the time. He always gave everything of himself, and never, ever had he asked for anything in return, just waiting for anything we were willing to freely give, which, I'm ashamed to admit, was very little. He, he….Oh Kami-sam! He, he cared for us like family. Like we were his family! And me..he…"

Naru looks to each of the girls, their eyes matching the tears flowing from hers. "He said . . he said he loves..me! A-and, I..love..him!" She stares into Kitsune's eyes, begging her to tell her what to think.

Kitsune smiles, sadly. "Ah knew you'd figure it out, Naru. It's only a shame that ya'll took until it may be too late."

A few minutes of quiet sobbing go by. Kitsune takes a deep breath, and another gulp of her tea.

She motions to Su "OK. I think it's time ya'll saw this. Ah can't prepare ya for what ya'll are gonna see. Kami knows I've been having nightmares about it for the last month and a half. But, ya'll ain't gonna like it. Damn near drove me back to drinking again. Time ya'll joined the club, seeing as how misery loves company." Looking at her friends, Kitsune offers one last warning "Ya'll have figures out that Keitaro ain't invincible, so ya'll better grab something unbreakable to squeeze, cuz this ain't gonna be pretty." Su prepares the tape to play it again.

"I d-do not understand what watching the tape again is supposed to teach us, Konno-san. I-I admit, on many of those occasions, it did appear Urashima did nothing to warrant an attack, but otherwise I saw nothing amiss, or to cause us concern." Motoko comments, uncertainty cracking her voice.

Shaking her head, Kitsune swallows hard and says, "Not like this. Alright, Su, rewind it, and set it up to r-replay like we did before."

Wincing as the memory of what she and Kitsune had seen hurts, Su rewinds the tape, places the modified tracking device next to the machine, and presses buttons on both. She turns her back to the television, unable to bear watching it again.

The tape plays again, just as before. With a difference. In each scene, the moment before someone hits Keitaro, or he slams into something, the softly glowing tracker beeps, and the scene would go into slow motion and highlight Keitaro.

Time after time, they see it. Before the third attack against him is half-way through, Shinobu, unable to control herself, grabs her mouth and runs for the bathroom, not even getting out the words "Oh Sempai…" before vomit sprays from between her fingers as she reaches the door. Motoko starts to rise to assist her, but Kitsune roughly pushes her back into her seat. "No, of all of us here, you and Naru have to watch this. You two are responsible for most of it!"

Scene after scene, they watch Keitaro's body being punished in ways that nauseate them to their cores, witnessing the pain their eyes see, but which their souls scream to deny:

Dislocated jaws and shoulders, bruised eyes, fingers painfully bent, knees slammed into stones, ribs jammed, ankles and wrists sprained.

And many times, blood. Always carefully hidden from view and never noticed by the girls.

Until now.

They realize that many of times he had hung his head in apparent shame, he was also hiding from them the sight of blood on his face, from his nose, his mouth, and once from a gash across his forehead.

Blood quickly washed away if he were in the hot springs. Or blood wiped off with whatever was at hand; a rag, a towel, a torn shirt, leaves, anything he could find at hand.

Grasping at a wound to hide it, looking to them like he was just holding himself in shame at their rebukes. They see how he would move to cover his injuries, hiding from them all.

All caused by people he chose to call friends.

And worst of all, the looks on his face. Fleeting emotions and hidden feelings that he kept from them but that are captured in vivid detail in slow motion. Longing. Sorrow. Pain. Agony. Suffering. Sadness. Loneliness. And sometimes even, Fear.

They witness the physical and emotional torment against the kindest and most considerate person they've ever known, torment delivered by their very own hands.

As the tape ends, Kitsune says, sadly, "And that only covers the two months I was following ya'll around, taping those attacks. Now, imagine that going on fer the last six months!"

"I-I never realized! From his demeanor and appearance, I had always assumed Urashima suffered no ill effects from our attacks. The agony he bore, the way w-we…. Spirits forgive us!, there is no other way to describe it. The '_**perverted'**_ way we violated his body, his emotions, h-his soul, almost daily! W-why did Urashima not tell us? Even with his amazing ability to heal so rapidly, his pain should have been unendurable! And after everything we did, every torment we put his mind and body through, he still accepted us. Stayed with us. Wanted to be here with us above all else. I had never sensed such strength in him. There are few, if any, with the training and discipline to withstand such punishment; yet Urashima, with no training, accomplished what should have been the impossible. How? Why?"

Naru, her voice heavy with emotion, sobs as she replies, "B-because he didn't w-want us to worry, that's why. He didn't want to h-hurt us by letting us see how much w-w-we were h-hurting him. He didn't want us to feel guilty for what we were doing to him. All the times we ignored him or treated him like he was dirt, he still thought of us first. Not only was he the best manager, b-but he was our best friend. And we never saw it! We treated him like he didn't matter. When he.."

"DAMN IT AND DAMN YOU ALL! Now you finally figure it out." Everyone spins around to see Haruka standing at the back of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Love Hina – The Once and Future Manager**

**Fanfic **

_Naru, her voice heavy with emotion, sobs as she replies, "B-because he didn't w-want us to worry, that's why. He didn't want to h-hurt us by letting us see how much w-w-we were h-hurting him. He didn't want us to feel guilty for what we were doing to him. All the times we ignored him or treated him like he was dirt, he still thought of us first. Not only was he the best manager, b-but he was our best friend. And we never saw it! We treated him like he didn't matter. When he.."_

"_DAMN IT AND DAMN YOU ALL! Now you finally figure it out." Everyone spins around to see Haruka standing at the back of the room. _

**Chapter Eight – Repercussions**

**Late on a Friday afternoon, Hinata**

Haruka has watched the entire proceedings and can no longer remain quiet. "Now you see him for what he truly was. After you've hurt him, embarrassed him, degraded him, abused him, played with his heart, and then forced him to leave the only place he ever felt truly at home! And you thought he was the worst manager in the world! That's just about all most of you ever had to tell me about him, in spite of everything he did around here, as if I couldn't see the truth!"

She stands in front of the girls, her fists on her hips as she spits out, "It was always '_He can't do this, Haruka. He can't do that, Haruka. He's incapable, Haruka. He's lazy, Haruka. He's a pervert, Haruka. He should never have been made the manager here, Haruka. He's a male, Haruka. What was Granny thinking when she asked him to come here, Haruka?'_ A half a year I've listened to you whine and complain and bitch, with Keitaro telling me the whole time not to say anything, not to take any actions against you. That boy protected you from your own pettiness and vanities and prejudices. Well, guess what? He's not here to stop me from speaking my piece to the four of you now!"

Facing each girl in turn, Haruka starts in on them.

"Su. For six months, Keitaro was your test subject, footrest, and punching bag. I understand you thought it was all in good fun, but give me a break. Fun is one thing; physical assault is another. Add to that the number of times you went after Keitaro with what could, at best, be called 'deadly weapons', and it is beyond me how he stayed sane, not knowing when your next random attack was likely to happen, or where it would come from."

Su looks Haruka in the eye, nodding her head slowly.

"Kitsune, you never hit Keitaro, as far as I know. But you sure as hell had your damned fun setting him up to get the living daylights beat out of him by Naru and Motoko. You knew how naïve and trusting Keitaro is, and you used that, telling him the hot springs were empty when they weren't, or that Naru needed him right away in her room, when she was actually changing or getting ready to go to the baths, or dozens of other lies to put him in situations he would not have been in on his own. And let's not forget the money you swindled from him. You more than anyone else were responsible for Keitaro not being able to get the things he needed because he was broke most of the time. All so that you could pay your rent, or bet on your stupid horse races, or get more sake so you could get drunk and trick him into more mistakes for your amusement."

Kitsune sits there unmoving, not seeming to react to Haruka's tirade.

Turning, she sarcastically speaks to the sword maiden. "Motoko Aoyama. Heir to the Shinmei School of Swordsmanship. The proud sword master. Protector of the innocent and defenseless. Tell me, how many times did you attack Keitaro AFTER you thoroughly examined the situation to determine what was going on? If ever? How many times did Keitaro deserve your 'justice' when he was actually helping someone and you mistook the situation? Motoko, look at me." Haruka asks. "Tell me something. Your school's techniques. Were they designed to capture evil-doers . . . or to kill them?"

Her hands trembling, Motoko lowers her eyes, unable to face her.

Naru jerks nervously as Haruka steps in front of her. "Naru, I've known you for years. I had hoped you and Keitaro could at least have been friends. Kami knows he has strong feelings for you, and yet you treat him like he's more of a nuisance than anything else. But he kept coming back, like an idiot, begging your forgiveness. How many times should it have been YOU crawling to HIM asking forgiveness? If I had known what it was going to be like, I would have tried to talk Granny out of ever asking Keitaro to be the kanrinin here. Of course, Keitaro could have shown a little more backbone in how he interacted with all of you," Haruka hushes Naru before the girl can latch onto that statement as an excuse, "but even as he is, you had no right to treat him like you did. I know you've had a rough time with men, Naru, but for the love of all that's holy, why did you take it out so violently on my nephew? Honestly, was he really the perverted beast you always made him out to be?"

Naru shakes her head, whimpering "N-no, he w-wasn't. He w-was clumsy, and s-sometimes couldn't help it when he fell on one of us. But I never meant to treat him like that. It's j-just . . . just that I . . I . . I . . " her voice cracks as she can go on no more, her tears flowing down her cheeks as she holds her face in her hands "I'm sorry, Keitaro."

Hearing Haruka's words with the others, an emotionally drained Shinobu ashamedly makes her way back into the room, having washed her last meal off her face and hands and recovered enough to walk, unsteadily, again. Haruka reaches out tenderly to her, and Shinobu steps over and takes her hand. Haruka kneels, and pats the girl on her cheek. "It's alright, Shinobu, you have no reason to be ashamed at your honest reaction to what you saw. Come on, give me a smile, for Keitaro's sake, okay?" Straightening the young girls' hair, she smiles until Shinobu returns it, a small, weak attempt, but a smile no less. "Aaauuuu! Haruka, we're sorry!" Shinobu hugs the older woman and cries into her apron. Haruka stays there for a few minutes, whispering comforting words to the youngest resident.

When Shinobu manages to get control over her emotions, Haruka stands, still holding the young cooks' hand. "The only saving grace among the lot of you is Shinobu here. She accepted Keitaro for who he was, no questions asked, from the first day he came here. She cared for him for just being him." Shinobu is not the only one to blush heavily at that statement. And more than one of the other girls feels a sharp pain in their chests as the realization that they care for Keitaro as well makes itself known.

"B-but Haruka-san, I-I could have done m-more to help Sempai. I should have . ." Haruka places her finger on Shinobu's lips. "No, Shinobu. Keitaro wouldn't want you blaming yourself. He knows that you care, even if you didn't want to speak out against your friends. It's not your fault you were stuck in such an awkward position."

Looking at the other residents, "Shinobu didn't accept him for who he could be, or for who he should be, or for what she could turn him into. Her feelings were just for him being Keitaro. It's the cruelest shame she isn't four years older. Keitaro might have finally found someone who was worthy of taking care of him, and for him to take care of, for the first time in his life, instead of another girl who'd just use him like a toy, until he broke and they threw him into the trash." The last comment comes with Haruka's eyes burning holes through Naru as Shinobu blushes three shades of red.

"It must have torn Shinobu apart to have to choose which way her vote went, not wanting to hurt Keitaro, but also not wanting to betray her friends. Damn, it makes me want to wash my mouth out just calling you people that name. Friends! You don't deserve the title. And you" she says, looking at Su, "I know that you cared for Keitaro as well. I was surprised that you voted against him. Tell me, honestly, did Naru and Motoko gang up on you and Shinobu to make it a unanimous vote against Keitaro, or was it a one-person hit-job by Naru?" The sight of Shinobu and Su turning to look at Kitsune surprises Haruka.

"Ya'll got it wrong, Haruka. Naru and Motoko had nothing to do with it." Kitsune states, rising shakily to her feet.

"B-but, I would have thought Naru would have done that, or Motoko!" Haruka exclaims.

Kitsune shakes her head. "Naru expected only a majority vote, three against and two for; she figured she could watch him squirm a bit for two weeks until we accepted him again. Everyone else here expected that that's the way it was gonna work, too. Keitaro would work his ass off for two weeks, and then we'd forgive and forget and allow him to remain our manager."

Looking Haruka dead in the eye, Kitsune raises her head and says, "I'm the one who convinced Su and Shinobu to vote against him and make it unanimous."

Naru's head snaps up in anger to stare at Kitsune "What? After everything you just showed us, you WANTED to make him have to resign with a unanimous vote? Why?" she screams as she grabs Kitsune by the shirt collar and shakes her angrily.

Tears splatter from Kitsune's face as she shakes her head, violently, spitting out the words in a near shriek; "TO SAVE HIS DAMNED LIFE! TO PROTECT HIM FROM US! TO GIVE HIM A CHANCE TO FIND SOME HAPPINESS BEFORE WE ENDED UP MAIMING HIM OR KILLING HIM OR CRUSHING LOVE AND COMPASSION AND DECENT HUMAN KINDNESS OUT OF HIM ENTIRELY! THAT'S WHY! FOR HIS SAKE! I DID IT FOR HIM, MY FRIEND, BECAUSE OF EVERYTHING HE HAS DONE FOR US!"

Stunned, everyone stares at her, never having seen this kind of reaction out of her.

Haruka speaks first, "But Kitsune, if even one, just one vote had been in his favor, Keitaro would at least have left here feeling that someone cared and that would have made all the difference in the world to him. But you took even that small comfort away from him just to make your point, and then drove that damned point right through his heart! Why?"

Kitsune continues, quieter and sadder."Because if he felt there was even a small chance of reconciliation with us, it woulda eaten him up inside until he came back, begging us to forgive him, pleading for another chance. We'all know that's the truth. His sense of honor wouldn't've let him do otherwise. As long as he felt some kinda tie to Hinata, like it was home, or to us, like we was his friends, he would try to come back. This way, he's free and clear, no strings attached. He did everything we ever asked of him and more. He was our manager, our friend, and," she says, looking Naru in the eyes "he loved us, each one of us. Some of us more than others, but none of us half-heartedly. Even Ah could see that. And damn us all, we treated him like crap. So, this way, Keitaro doesn't owe us a thing." Dabbing at her eyes with a tissue, she says "Crap, he's better than that, he deserves better than he ever got from us."

"So you are saying you NEVER want Keitaro to come back? EVER?" Naru screams at Kitsune, still clutching the older girl, mayhem intent in her eyes.

"Nope." Kitsune says, her sly smile returning as she finishes wiping the tears from her face.

Perplexed, Naru stops in her tracks, waiting for an explanation. Everyone shares her desire to know what the Fox is talking about.

"This last month has been the hardest month Ah've had to go through in a long time. Not having Keitaro around just ain't right, and not just because we all had to do his work around here. And all of ya'll know it. But, if it had just been him off on a vacation or something like that, the moment he walked back in that door everything we've done to him woulda started up all over again, and his living hell woulda continued."

Haruka, understanding dawning on her, says, her anger at the Fox starting to dissipate, "You're saying everyone needed a wake-up call, isn't it? That's what getting my nephew kicked out of here was all about?"

"Give the lady a cigar! Ya'll is absolutely right, Haruka. Ah learned this lesson over a month ago, but Ah wanted to let Keitaro have some time to see what his life could be like. No beatings morning, noon, and night. No one playing hot potato with his heart. Just time for him to reflect and relax."

Picking up a glass of tea and drinking it with shaking hands, she says, "I-if Keitaro ever to comes back, Ah know our basic personalities would kick back in pretty quick, and his abuse would start again. But this way, having lived with the idea that he's never coming back, and learning what we put him through, maybe, just maybe, we'd've learned enough to show him we care, that we respect him, and that we would accept him for who he is. And maybe, we'd learn to have the decency to at least ASK him if he's okay after beating the snot outta him, and make sure he's willing to let us help him, rather than let him protect us from seeing the ugly side of ourselves."

Naru, tears sharing understanding on her face, turns to head for the door. "We need to go find Keitaro, now! We have to tell him we've learned our lesson and bring him home!"

Kitsune, shaking her head sadly, grabs Naru's arm and presses her down, keeping her from rushing out. As Naru sits, Kitsune collapses to the couch beside her, seemingly having burned through whatever energy she had called upon to bring them all to this point, the tea cup falling from her shaking hand.

Shinobu grabs another cup of tea and places it in her hands, helping her to hold it until Kitsune can control the violent shaking in her hands. After a few sips, Kitsune looks up, her face ashen, her eyes, although now dry, as sad as they had ever seen them. "There's one risk Ah took when Ah planned this whole thing, but Ah decided that Keitaro-san was worth it. Even if we'all find him, he may have already decided he is better off without us, and won't want to return to Hinata-sou, no matter how much we ask, beg or plead. If that's so, we only have ourselves to blame."

The others begin to realize the truth in this. Which of them would willingly walk back into an almost living hell if they had the choice?

Kitsune speaks, her voice cracked and barely above a whisper, "After having the freedom to think clearly for the first time in six months, he m-may be lost to us forever. And if that's the case, Ah . ." sniff " Ah can only wish for him the best, cuz he sure got the worst from us. Only by being honest with ourselves and him do we have any hope of bringing him back, if living without us is what he has decided. And Ah mean all of us. If anyone here has any doubts about having Keitaro back, whether he's male or not" this said with a sad glance at Motoko, "we can just stop now and not waste our time. Ah for one will not drag him back here under false pretenses just to have him treated like trash again without some compassion from all of us, not just Shinobu."

Naru's tears fall unhindered to her lap to land in the palms of her upturned hands, unable to look at her friends. "Keitaro! I'm sorry. Oh Kami-sama, I'm so sorry. P-please, f-f-forgive me."

The other girls sit there for a few moments digesting everything they had seen and heard.

"So, who here is willing to do what it takes to make this a real home for Keitaro, to try and convince him to come back to us." Kitsune asks, one hand already in the air. Three other sets of hands and tear-stained faces immediately match hers.

Haruka looks at Motoko, who is staring down at her sword. "Well Motoko, what'll it be? All for one, or none for all?"

Rising, the sword maiden stammers to reply. Finally, after closing her eyes, she lays her sword on the table, and steps forward to Haruka. Kneeling in front of her, Motoko bows, her forehead going completely to the floor. "I cannot guarantee that my actions will be quick to change. Years of mistrust of males is deeply ingrained in my being. However, I swear to you that, if an incident occurs between your nephew and I, I will not shrug it off as before. I will contemplate my actions to determine if what I did was deserved or a mistake on my part. If so, I will seek his forgiveness, if he is willing to do grant it. I will accept his judgment, as he…" Motoko's body trembles, and she looks up at Haruka with tears streaming down her face "..as he has already proven himself more than worthy of the place he has found for himself here amongst us."

Haruka holds her hand out to the sword maiden, helping her to her feet and giving her a quick hug. Adjusting her cigarette holder, "Kitsune's right. If everyone here isn't in agreement, Keitaro will only face more emotional pain, and that's if he even comes back."

Pretending to look at her watch, Haruka says, "Excuse me a minute, I have a call I have to make." Going to the entryway, Haruka picks up the phone and dials a number.

After a minute, Su, who has been silent for the entire proceedings, speaks up, "There's something else. Kitsunes didn't catches it, because I forgots to put a speaker on it. But I heards it this time."

Everyone turns to her. "A lot of the times Keitaros was about to get hit, he whispered something."

Haruka walks back into the room and stands near the front door.

Naru, her face turning ashen again, asks "Wh-what, Su? What d-did he say?"

Tears on her face, Su rewinds the tape, and connects the tracker's audio amplifier to the VCR. She presses a different button, and starts the tape again. She fast forwards it to the moment before Motoko and Naru launch one of their classic double-team attacks. Adjusting the device in her hands, the image zooms to Keitaro's face, and they can hear him whisper: "I forgive you. Please forgive me" just before their combined attack launches him into the hot springs.

She replays many of the moments right before Keitaro is hit, with nearly the same phrase being heard, over and over.

After about ten minutes, Su stops the recording and looks at the floor where her foot is making small circles. "Keitaros says that lots of times to us. Mostly to Narus or Motokos. Or boths of you."

Motoko whispers "Urashima! You forgave me even before I struck you? How is that possible?"

Sobs overwhelm Naru as she slumps forward, her face in her hands. "Oh, Keitaro! How could you say that after everything we, after everything I've done to you?"

Behind the girls, a voice speaks out "I'm sorry everyone. I know it's kind of late, but can I please have another chance?"

Jumping up, the girls spin around to see Keitaro standing just inside the front door. Haruka, her arms crossed, stands at his side.

In a mad rush, the girls run to their kanrinin. Naru, tears on her face, her features ranging from joy to relief to shame and to anger, yells "Keitaro! Thank Heavens! Where . . where the hell have you been? Where do you get off making me, uh, making us worry about you like this, you baka?" Rearing back, she instinctively prepares to punch the young man. The other residents freeze at what is about to happen.

A hand, its grip stronger than steel, wraps around Naru's wrist and spins her around.

Haruka, having moved almost faster than they could see, steps forward to stop the attack and glares at Naru, who only now realizes what she was about to do. The honey-haired girl's knees go weak, and only Haruka's strong grip keeps her from collapsing to the floor.

"Everyone just stand right where you are at." Haruka says. Looking at the Fox, she nods her head, "Now I understand why you wanted her to do this, Kitsune. It wasn't a joke you had planned at all." Turning to Keitaro, she tells him, "You can remove the disguise now, Mutsumi."

Pulling a wig and glasses off, the melon-girl shakes her long brunette hair loose. "Oh my! Oh dear! I thought I was going to take an unexpected trip to the hot springs like Kei-kun often did. And these bindings are so tight, I . ." The young woman collapses to the floor, her unblinking eyes wide, and her breath non-existent. Tama-chan floats through the door and lands on the Okinawan's head, raising a flipper to the residents. "Myuh."


End file.
